Blood Rain
by MyDyingDaysBlackRose
Summary: Koenma renvokes team Urameshi, in an effort to discover what or who continues to kill innocent humans all in the same groutesque manner.....Ketsueki Ame or blood rain.....HieiOC
1. Human Death

_The trees and low branches, scratched and clawed at the tiny girl. The screams and shouts of humans were heard far behind her. Her foot hit a tree stump, and before she could react her small body slammed against the ground. _

_"There over there!" Came a voice, as she scampered back on her hands and feet, her body aching from all the injuries. Villagers poured through the trees, like swarms of bees._

_She covered her eyes as the demons and humans stabbed her relentlessly with all manners of sharp objects, as they dragged her back in the direction they had come……_

Tokyo lay quiet, not a sound breaking the stillness of the night, as everyone slept peacefully….well all except one.

Long dark purple hair, was roughly thrown with the wind, she was clad in black boots, pants, and tank top. A purple mask concealed her eyes. She was crouched low much like a dog, and kept as still as stone.

She caught the scent of a human…male…early teens, and without a sound she crawled down the side of the building, she waited patiently for the human to come closer. She pulled out a two long beautifully sharpened daggers, attached to the same chain, and before the human knew what hit him, he lay on the concrete the life pouring out of him, in a brilliant red color.

The girl was gone leaving no trace of ever being there.

"We. Are. Retired. Why.Are.You.Calling.Us?" Yusuke glared at the reikai prince, as he and his former teammates stared at Koenma.

"I know you are retired, but this requires your skills….in the nengenkai over one-hundred humans have been murdered in the past month, none with any evidence, and all looking the same."

"Hn. This is not our problem anymore." Hiei scoffed and headed towards the door.

"Each victem was found with a gaping hole through there neck, they died before they hit the ground.. these were done by no human weapon! Hiei you have no choice in this matter!"

The forbidden child spun back around, crimson eyes narrowed at the spirit ruler.

" From this moment forth we renvoke _**all**_ of team Urameshi."

Hiei was not happy…that was an understatement…Hiei was furious, his energy swirled and pulsed around him, and his teammates strayed a couple of yards from the angry youkai…..at this rate they would have to wait at least a day before heading back.

Hoshi waved goodbye to his friends, before he took off running down the street.

_Mom and dad are gonna kill me….im so late_

He raced down another ally, and around the corner he collided with someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Hey man im sorry." Hoshi stood up and offered his hand to the red headed male.

"No one was injured, so its fine."

"I am really sorry, im just running late and dads gonna kill me. So sorry again."

The red head nodded and the boy took off running yet again.

"Nice kid." Yusuke stated as he watched him round another corner.

"Yes, you rarely see the much kindness now-a-days." Kurama responded.

Blood. The smell was quickly identified by Hiei and Kurama, and the band of four quickly headed towards it. Sure enough there lay Hoshi with a gigantic hole in his neck, the sidewalk colored a crimson red.

Botan appeared with Koenma.

"We saw the whole thing on tape…he didn't even get a chance to scream." Koenma placed a white cloth over his body.

"Whatever were dealing with is extremely fast and accurate."

"Well then how the hell are we going to catch them? Whatever it is, it could rival Hieis speed."

Yusuke looked at Koenma, hoping he had some idea. Koenma looked just as lost as Yusuke.

"I know whos doing this." An old voice spoke behind them, and they jumped.

An old man stood with a rickety old cane in one hand, and the other holding a small bottle of pills.

"Who?" Koenma looked wearily at the old man, as he motioned them inside a small house, before quickly following.

They sat down in the mans living room, all looking at him, silently waiting for him to speak, the old man closed his eyes and sat back a pained expression coming to his face.

"Her name is Ketsueki Ame."

Koenma looked at the old man with a shocked expression.

"Her name……. it means blood rain."

"….Yes, and she never used to be this way."

The old man opened his eyes and looked at them, Kurama and Koenma had leaned forward, eager to hear the story.


	2. New Team Member

"Ketsueki was born in a small town in the Makai called Zynthena, a small fairly peaceful town." A round of coughs spurted from the old man as he quickly popped one of the pills in his right hand, he caught his breath before continuing. "Ketsueki was the daughter of the towns mayor…he nor his wife gave her that name, when she was born, the symbol for blood rested on her forehead….Neither of her parents wanted anything to do with her, so they treated her lower then dirt. Confined to her room, her skin turned a deathly pale, and she got the infamous disease of Insomnia…."

"Whats that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Insomnia is a sleeping disorder where the person has a horrible time sleeping during the night." Kurama quickly answered back, and the teen nodded.

"Anyway…one day she escaped, they hunted her down, and kept her chained in a dark dungeon, using thousands of methods of torture on her….finally she lost control of her power, whatever it is, and slaughtered the entire village….becoming what she is today, a cold blooded killer."

"So what? Just because some bastards are mean to ya dosent mean you have to take it out on everyone else." Kuwabara snorted.

"Kuwabara you have no idea how cruel the intentions of demons can be, she was most likely tortured in ays you cannot even begin to imagine." Kurama answered calmly.

"Correct kitsune."

Every body in the room spun to face the sound.

Purple hair brushed the floor, and eyes were hidden from view, but two bloody blades, hung at her sides.

"Ketsueki Ame…..Why are you here? The humans have done nothing to you" The old man rose to face her, and her light laughter resounded throughout the room. Light and feminine.

" Humans simply supplied the weaponry used in my torture, every human I kill comes from the same bloodline of the ones who made the weapons."

"You have killed so many humans in a month that there is no way you did research on all of em!" Yusuke joined the conversation.

"You know nothing of my power….it comes from a single object, so beautiful and so pure……blood….I can smell it, feel it, and control it to bend and break at my every command……….You, you are Koenma, are you not?"

The spirit world prince stiffened considerably. He knew the rare beauty personally.

"I tried….but there was nothing I could do." He answered lamely.

"I tried to hold my blade, but it slipped right through my fingers and killed that innocent human."

Koenma flinched, and looked torn.

"If I could change the past I would have sent a team for you, if I would of known the extent of your tortue I would not have left you there."

"Well you did so I escaped without the help of your…..pets."

Koenma flinched again, but after a moment he smiled.

"Ill make a deal with you Ketsueki…if you join my spirit detectives team, ill give you back the sense that your captors took away."

"I don't trust you." Came the simple answer.

"Then we will make a blood contract."

A smile slowly made its way on to her face at the mention of blood.

"Hey wait a second shouldn't we get a say in-" Yusuke was cut off by Ketsueki

"Done."

Koenma lifted his arm and the contract appeared, he sliced his finger and a drop of blood hit the contract. Ketsueki did the same, and faster then they knew it they were back in Reikai.

"You are all excused for now…I am sorry for what happened to you Ketsueki if-"

The tempermental girl cut him off.

"I don't need your sympathy nor your pity…save it for someone who cares." She was out the door before he could blink.

"…If you guys give her some time, im sure she will warm up to you." The reikai prince gave a hal grin as her four remaining detectives either glared or looked at him questioningly.

"Just…give her a chance." He said lamely as his four spirit detectives headed for the door.


	3. Blind

A week had passed by quickly in the Spirit Realm, the strange girl had barely spoken more then a few sentences, she would simply sit on one of the window sills and seemingly gaze out of the window, her eyes still covered by the purple head band.

"Why do you wear that weird thing around your eyes?" Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. 

Ketsueki didn't glance in his direction or move a muscle.

"When I was six I tried escaping from my father, who just wanted to kill me, he caught me again and as punishment he poured acid directly into my eyes." She never moved as she spoke, but Yusuke jumped up.

"WHAT YOUR FATHER POURED ACID INTO YOUR EYES!" He stared at the girl floored at her calm tone.

Her head turned to face him, but the rest of her body remained stock still.

"Would you like to see them?" Her voice was still light and calm.

Yusuke didn't get a chance to answer before she untied the bandana, her eyes coming into view.

Originally her eyes were a golden color, but now there was barely any gold left, red splots dotted her eyes in strange patterns. Yusuke took a couple steps forward.

"I can still see you Yusuke just not in the way you think." Her voice was softer now.

"I can see the outline of shapes and objects, I just cant see the details of your face, or the color of your hair."

"That must be rather difficult." Kurama joined the conversation.

"Not anymore im used to seeing things the way I do….And I don't need your sympathy. "Her voice turned harsh.

"But sympathy is a way that people show they care." Botan chipped in, and her blind eyes narrowed.

"No, sympathy shows that you understand what someone has been through and understands there pain and unless one of you was tortured for over two-hundred years by there father then I don't need your sympathy." She spat back at the grim reaper, before exiting the room.

A silence filled the room, before Yusuke turned the TV on, attempting to break it, but no one really paid any attention to it, for every last one of them was lost in thought.

Ketsueki was the first one awake and downstairs the next morning, she sat on the kitchen counter eating an apple, when the blurry form of Hiei walked in……so far he was by far her favorite teammate, he appreciated the silence, he didn't give a hoot in hell about anyone or there pasts, and he only did something if he had a reason behind it. She respected that.

"Why?" Her voice caused the koori me to stop.

"Hn. What?" The emotionless voice rang through the kitchen.

"You are the one that tamed the dragon of the darkness flame, and had the jagan implanted on there forehead, just so you could become stronger…..why?"

Hiei felt indifferent about the strange girl, one moment she was calm and collected and the next, her ki flared and her temper sky-rocketed, though she showed no signs of it on the outside. He like he could trust her….a feat not even Kurama could pull…the feeling was foreign to him, and he couldn't tell if he liked it or not, yet he answered her question.

"To protect my sister." He sat in one of the many kitchen chairs.

Ketsueki nodded and bit another chunk out of the apple, a small smile crept onto her face.

"I had an older brother, but he tried to rape me so I killed him."

"Hn."

Hiei smirked, she was turning into his favorite teammate, when Koenma had the team go there separate ways, he made a mental note to contact her if he ever needed two people on something, she was quick efficient and got to the point. He respected that.

"Im getting out of here…the rest are waking up and I wish to train before the idiots blow up the training grounds again, would you like to come?" She calmly waited for him at the door. " I could use a sparring partner."

Scratch what he said earlier, this was his favorite teammate she was not only sparring him from the humans, but she sparred too? He was at the door in a heartbeat, eager to see how good she was…and from the mess she left of the humans….he guessed she could give him a run for his money.


	4. Blood

Ketsueki grinned as she pulled out her twin blades, just as Hiei did with his katana.

"Make me bleed boy…and you make me stronger."

"Hn."

Ketsueki disappeared in a black blur, and reappeared clashing blades with the koorime. For a moment they both were stunned, there speeds matched, they both grinned and the spar began. They clashed so fast it was difficult to see what was happening at all. 

"Oh my God Kurama….when I die you have to come with me….heaven is no heaven without your cooking." Kuwabara leaned back in his chair completely content.

"….Right then…well good bye kids im gonna go train with are two delightful demons see ya!" The dark haired teen called from the door way.

"Hey wait up Urameshi we will come with you! Were not going to let you get stronger then us right Kurama!"

The red head just simply smiled good naturedly and chuckled.

"Hey well the more the merrier though it will be a good stress reliever to kick your ass kuwabara."

"URAMESHI!"

"Boys, boys, why don't we save this energy for training?"

The two stared at Kurama before shrugging.

"Alright kurama…there I can kick your ass using spirit energy too."

Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and headed towards the forest.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara charged.

Kurama sweat dropped as a sigh escaped his lips, why did he even bother? He shook his head following the two bickering teens, not wanting to get involved. When his sensitive kitsune ears heard the far off sound of clashing metal, he darted towards them.

"Be quiet…I am curious to see how our new teammate spars with Hiei." Kurama peaked over the top of the large bush, barely being able to see them when there blades clashed.

"Holy shit there moving fast." Yusuke whispered to Kurama, whom was still trying to track there movements.

"Maybe we should come back later?" Kuwabara suggested.

"Agreed." 

"Hey what the hell we came here to train, im not going to let them ruin it for me!" Yusuke exclaimed, currently forgetting they were hiding.

"See Yusuke they didn't even hear you shout, they are to far lost in their battle to even know were here, and unless you think you can dodge those speeds I say we give them an hour."

Yusuke glanced at the red head and then back towards the two blurs moving across the grounds, at speeds even he was having trouble tracking. Yusuke sighed and stood up and headed back towards the mansion, two of his teammates following behind.

Ketsueki and Hiei landed on opposite sides of the training grounds, both panting heavily. Hieis shirt had been ripped clean off, and he had small gashes all over his body, and Ketsueki had a good sized gash on her lower stomach, and the mask she always wore around her eyes was gone.

Ketsuekis eyes caught a small trickle of blood running down the side of his neck and she stared as if hypnotized by the beautiful red color. This was the one object that her sight still saw, blood.

Her blades clattered to the floor, the chain pooling between them. She disappeared and reappeared directly in front of the fire demon, her blind eyes seemed to see straight into his soul, and quicker then he could blink, she gripped his arms and dipped her head to his neck, her tongue raced along his wound, lapping up the blood from the wound, he felt it heal, as soon as the warm muscle touched it, all of a sudden her body went rigid and she ripped her head back.

The splots were gone, and her eyes were a beautiful golden color.

"I can see…"


	5. Breathing Sucks

o0oFearMeo0o

Shana

FMAandWolf'sRain

I love you guys please keep reviewing 3

Ketsuekis golden eyes twinkled as she stared straight into the beautiful crimson orbs that Hiei had. They reminded her of blood, a deep beautiful red, only these showed emotion, shock, confusion, slight anger and lust.

Ketsueki leaned forward to inspect them more closely the bloody colored eyes fully hypnotizing her.

His lips crushed hers, her grip on his shoulders slid up towards his neck, and stroked the hair there. His arms wound around her torso molding there body's together. The kiss became rougher and more heated, and Hieis hands trailed up and down her figure, earning a groan from the girl. His tongue traced her bottom lip, silently begging for her to open her mouth, which she refused but continued kissing him. He let out a low growl, which made her grin but she complied. 

They finally broke the heated kiss for air, but remained in the same position, with there foreheads pressed together. 

Ketsueki and Hiei growled simultaneously, and bounded to opposite sides of the arena.

Sure enough the other three that were on their team came bounding through the bushes.

"Its about time..damn you guys can spar!" Yusuke exclaimed. Ketsueki grinned.

"Ya and you, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Koenma put together wouldn't last a minute if Hiei and I teamed up."

Ketsueki folded her arms across her chest and Hiei disappeared and reappeared at her side. Kuwabara opened his mouth to start something but Kurama cut in.

"Kuwabara, didn't you owe Yusuke a match?"

Kuwabara looked stunned for a moment, but got a look of realization on his face a moment later.

"Oh ya….its on Urameshi!"

Ketsueki rolled her eyes and spun on her heal.

"I should kill the poor bastard and save him from his misery." Ketsueki mumbled.

"Hn." Hiei smirked as he walked with her off the arena so the two could start there fight, this did not go unnoticed by the red head who quickly bounded over to join them.

"This should be intresting."

Kurrama sat beside Hiei, who was now in the middle.

"Twenty yen on Yusuke."

"Ketsueki have a little faith in your teammates."

"I am…its in Yusuke….if you have more confidence in carrot top then I do, state your bet and raise me higher."

Kurama grimaced but said nothing more and turned his attention to the now ending match, with Yusuke dragging an unconscious Kuwabara over to them.

"Ill go next Yusuke." The red head jumped into the arena and Yusuke grinned excitedly following suite.

If Hiei had ever stopped to picture his dream girl this would have been it, quiet, deadly, accurate, beautiful, and hates the human known as Kuwabara…..Nope she couldn't be more perfect then that, Hiei glanced at her from the corner of his eye, her golden eyes followed the movements of Kuramas rose whip, silently learning all of the delicate twists and turns of Kuramas wrist and the effects it had on the whip.

Yusuke dodged it one last time, before punching Kurama hard in the gut sending him flying through a tree and landing on the ground unconscious.

Ketsueki and Hiei gently hoisted the fox between them and Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara before the band of five all headed to the infirmary.


	6. Apple

**o0oFearMeo0o**

**Shana**

**FMAandWolf'sRain**

**My three loyal fans you don't know how much I appreciate you….Please continue reviewing.**

"**No really we will be fine with a little rest…" Kurama attempted to pry the female nurse off of him. Kuwabara following close behind.**

**Hiei and Ketsueki quietly snickered in the doorway, while Yusuke was full out laughing, as they headed out the door.**

"**Oh man Kurama she was so totally hitting on you!" Yusuke slapped his knees attempting to control his laughter.**

"**Hey Ketsueki what happened to your eyes can you see again?" Kurama attempted to change the subject.**

"**Yes."**

"**Well what happened?" Kuwabara joined in.**

"**Koenma promised to give me my sight back if I joined your team, he did it early this morning." **

**Kuwabara and Yusuke bought it and Kurama looked skeptical. Hiei smirked.**

**She could lie too?…… What couldn't she do? If Hiei had been confused by this rare beauty before it was now tripled.**

**Ketsuekis compact went off.**

"**Koenmas calling me….ill see you all later." She shot Hiei a small smile, before striding down the hallway toward the princes office. As she walked away Hiei felt the sudden urge to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her lips crushed to his and her body molded to his….every sense and fiber in his body craved it….and Hiei himself hated it.**

**He didn't like being dependant on anyone and with his body craving her like a drug…..she was a weakness………yet at the same time, even if she was a weakness, wheter it was a sin or not he craved it in a way he had never craved anything before.**

**The living room door opened and in trotted Ketsueki, she plopped down in between Kurama and Yusuke.**

"**What did binky breath want." Yusuke spoke half dazed as he continued to kick Kuwabaras ass in whatever video game they were playing.**

"**Just to make sure my eyes were working correctly."**

"**Awesome."**

**The rest of the day past uneventfully and soon everyone headed for bed.**

**The next morning Hiei was the first one awake and down the stairs he leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of coffee.**

**The swinging door opened soundlessly and the blood demon stalked in, grabbing an apple and taking a bite. She glanced at Hiei who watched her intently.**

"**See something you like Jaganshi?" Her velvet voice echoed in his ears. He grinned.**

**Two could plat this game.**

"**Hn. The apple."**

**She carelessly gave it a toss and caught it.**

"**It is perfectly rip, just look at the color."**

**Ketsueki spun it slowly in her hand as if examining the fruit.**

"**Hn."**

**Her gaze moved from the apple to crimson eyes. She walked agonizingly slow towards him.**

"**To find something that tastes this good in the makai is rare…..and even harder here in Reikai…" **

**Her pale hand lifted the apple to her mouth and she took another bite of it, she now stood not a foot in front of him, and as soon as she swallowed she found her back pressed against the kitchen counter, and a warm wet muscle flicking her bottom lip, begging her to part them, she did as he so kindly asked and the battle for dominance began Hiei won exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth, while his fingers intertwined themselves in her hair. Ketsueki massaged his tongue with her own, while her fingers massaged his scalp.**

" **Man im hungry and…woah…"Yusuke gave a dazed look as he walked into the kitchen followed by Kurama and Kuwabara. One of the chairs still spinning on one leg, and the clutter of once neatly arranged kitchen knives, scattered across the counter.**

"**I do believe Hiei and Ketsueki were just here." Kurama stated watching as the chair finally gave and fell with a dull thud on its side**


	7. Sense

o0oFearMeo0o 

Shana

FMAandWolf'sRain

Caaro

keimei2127

You guys are awesome and I love you all for reviewing.

Koenmas words wrung in the blood demons head and she bounded throught the trees and landed in a secluded area of trees, and not a moment later Koenma appeared.

"You know your mission, make it quick make it fast that's why im just sending you."

Ketsueki nodded and was through the swirling portal before the Reikai prince could blink.

She darted across rooftops using her ki to scan the streets far below for her 'prey' she grinned as she thought of her situation, this is what she lived for, the hunt. Who could provide her with the most challenging hunt, of course no one ever suspected that she was an excellent hunter and all met the same end, but it sent her adrenaline racing…..She frowned.

Ketsueki disliked the fact that even though this is what she had lived for, for the past one hundred years, this was no where near the feeling she got when she was around the Koorime.

Just the thought of the youkai sent pleasureable shivers up and down her spine. She shook her long purple mane and darted to another part of town…..this should prove intresting.

If Koenma had ever been scared of his father it was not even close to how he was feeling now, the color had drained from his face entirely and black ki swirled around the room, like the angry dragon it so possessd. 

Hieis eyes had narrowed into tiny slits and a deep throated snarl escaped his quivering lips.

"You are making her hunt an S class demon alone?"

Koenma cowered against his chair wanting to become apart of it and away from Hieis hateful gaze.

"I just wanted it to be done quickly and-"

He was held up by his throat and claws dug into his neck slightly.

"Hn. She is the only one I can stand to be in a room with, and has earned my respect besides the fox…. If she dies my katana will become a permanent apart of your anatomy."

Koenmas eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted, a bruise already forming on his neck. Hiei dropped the ruler and turned his undivided attention to Botan, who quickly, not wanting to end up like her boss, made the portal to the Negenkai and the demon was gone before she could blink.

Blood, lilacs, and a hint of cinnamon, the scent hit his nose full force and Hiei found himself immediately attracted to it.

"Hiei please wait a moment!" Kuramas pleading voice faded into the background as he darted around street corners towards the scent that intoxicated him.

He slammed on the breaks and froze, there lay the S class demon with several holes throughout his body, laying dead in a mess of blood, and sweat. But this is not what made him stop.

A few yards away from him lay Ketseuki laying to in a pool of blood, struggling to breathe.

Hieis instincts overrode his senses and in an instant she was cradled to his chest. She was deathly pale her face losing its usual calmness, he growled and gripped her tighter.

Her golden eyes opened once more and she coughed violently.

"Hi…..ei" Her voice trailed off and she slipped into unconsciousness just as the three other teammates ran onto the abandoned street and stopped short at the sight before them.

Hiei gripped the blood demon tightly, with claws extended and skin beginning to turn green, quickly breaking out with eyes, his two blood red eyes clouded with possession.

"Mine." he one word held so much meaning the three shook slightly in fear, as the fire Youkai disappeared so fast, neither Yusuke nor Kurama even caught a blur fading away.

Kurama paled, there would be no way to track them, Hieis demon senses had overridden his sense of reality so he was taking her to wherever he feels safest, and the fox was at a loss to know even remotely where that might be, and by the looks of her injuries, if she wasn't treated, she could easily die.


	8. Recovery And Kisses

_**o0oFearMeo0o **_

_**FMAandWolf'sRain**_

_**Caaro**_

_**33333333**_

__

_**Koenma paced nervously contemplating on what the next course of action should be.**_

"_**If I may make a sug-" Kurama was sharply cut off by the Reikai Prince.**_

"_**Not now Kurama this is a serious issue please give me a moment to weigh my options."**_

"_**But Koenma-"**_

"_**No buts Kurama now be quiet and let me-"**_

"_**Hey Kurama is the smartest guy I know let him speak." Yusuke interrupted the Prince.**_

_**Koenma sighed but motioned to Kurama who gave a nod of thanks to Yusuke.**_

"_**Even though Hiei has no idea what is happening to him, he has learned to rely on his senses…without them he would be dead, so something inside of him is telling Hiei to protect Ketsueki….my only fear is that her injuries were severe and if not treated she could die…..and if I am correct on this matter, Hieis senses would go ballistic, and could leave more then one realm in chaos." The red head paused to let his theory sink into everyone before smiling and slightly chuckling. "And straying off topic a little, I am pretty sure he has slight feelings for her."**_

"……_**.So then there's nothing more to do then wait?" Yusuke voiced his thoughts.**_

_**Kurama nodded and Koenma plopped in his chair, floored by the explanation and motioned for his team to leave.**_

_**The low class demon hopped onto the small rock by a small waterfall, and bent down to take a drink, slowly inching towards the waterfall, before the tiny demon even know what hit him, half of his body went through a tree, and the other half disappeared into the lush forest.**_

_**Tiny fangs were exposed, and lips were pulled back into a fierce snarl, fierce crimson colored eyes contrasted against the pale skin. His ki flared and dared anything to come out of the thick forest, and just as soon as he appeared he was gone, back in a hidden cave, deeply underground.**_

_**He reappeared at the purple haired girls side, she lay sleeping on the old bed, her body bandaged and injuries treated, he sat beside her, watching like a hawk.**_

_**She moaned slightly in her sleep as her eyes blinked open.**_

"_**Where…..where am I?" She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, and gripped her head.**_

"_**With me."**_

_**She turned her head and froze.**_

_**Never had Ketsueki seen such passion on his face. Every emotion between anger, sorrow, and lust was etched onto his flawless face.**_

"_**You looked after me the whole time…..how long was I-"**_

_**The purple-haired girl was silenced by lips being placed on hers, his tongue found its way into her mouth as he climbed on top of her pushing her back against the bed. He left her lips and his hands traced down her sides. He trailed his kisses across her cheek bones and down her neck, his fangs brushed against her skin. Ketsueki groaned and laced her fingers through his thick black hair, as his fangs brushed against her neck. **_

_**Hiei was on his back before he could blink, hot wet kisses were thrown down his neck and across his shoulder blade, he growled low in his throat as her fangs brushed against the sensitive flesh.**_

_**Blood.**_

_**The scent hit there noses with great force, and Ketsueki stopped, it was coming from outside the underground room. She got off the fire youkai and faced the entryway, a deep throated growl of annoyance and irritation escaping the demon, as he stood by her side, just as the upper class demon lumbered into the cave, a grin displaying its sharp pointed yellow teeth.**_


	9. Belts And Compacts

o0oFearMeo0o

Caaro

33333333

Ketsueki grinned and simultaneously she and Hiei disappeared, the demon jumped and dodged as the sound of metal echoed throughout the cave, the demon was strong, but speed was not one of his better traits, and sooner then not he lay dead on the ground. Ketsueki started to drag him out of the cave,Hiei watched her do this with a curious look in his eye. 

She disappeared from his line of view and out of the cave, just as Hieis compact went off. He answered it.

"Hiei where the hell are you! How dare you worry us like this! Is she alright? Please tell me she didn't die!" All four people spoke at once.

"Would you shut up im fine and were coming back." Away from the view of the compact she looped her arms around Hieis lower stomach, the simple action sent sparks flying through the fire youkai.

"Are you sure you make it back?" Koenma spoke.

Ketsuekis hands trailed lower undoing the white belts of his pants, and he stiffened, she still leaned over his shoulder looking into the compact, her warm breath hitting his neck. 

Yes im sure." Hiei snapped.

Ketsueki undid the last belt, and her hand reached past his pants and brushed against his member through his boxers.

"I could send you a portal-"

"We will be there shortly!"

Hiei clicked the compact closed and Ketsueki was gone and standing in front of him in an instant.

"Ketsueki one…..Hiei zip." She whispered against his lips as she retied the top belt and spun on her heel heading for the entryway.

Hiei pinned her against the wall glaring daggers at her.

"You think your going to get away just like that?" He snarled.

Ketsueki smiled and licked his cheek…

"Well then I guess you'll have to find away to get back at me." She slipped through his grip and continued towards the entrance of the cave, and glanced back at him. "By the way once we get home….shall we pick up where we left off? Or are you to slow to keep up."

And with that she disappeared,

Hiei growled possessively, before flitting away following his so called prey through the forests of the makai, and back towards the portal that led to the spirit realm, she darted back and forth in intricate patterns, and then shot straight through a portal, Hiei hot on her heels.

She darted through the doors of the Reikai palace followed quickly by Hiei……………only to be bombarded by three overly happy spirit detectives.


	10. Payback And Blood

o0oFearMeo0o

You still update I luff you!!

Ketsueki escaped to her room after a few minutes and plopped tiredly to the floor. She picked her hand up only to find it shaking uncontrollably…..something wasn't right. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom, she undressed and jumped in allowing the hot water to run down her body, it calmed the shaking of her hand, after a while but Ketsueki didn't move.

The feel of water running down her spine was enough to relax her completely.

She finally got enough strength to get out of the water and grabbed a towel and wrapped her body in it, she brushed her wet purple hair. After she finished she opened her bathroom door and glanced towards her balcony…night had already fallen.

No sooner had she made this discovery, before she was pinned against the wall starring deep into playful crimson eyes. He hovered above her lips just barely, his calloused hands raced up and down the towel, sending shivers across the girls skin. He untied the towel, and groped her chest, earning a groan from the blood demon.

Her fangs grew out barely past her lips, as her eyes silently pleaded with him to kiss her. He complied and Hiei quickly took dominance massaging her tongue with his, her hands raced through his spiky hair. When they finally pulled away for air, Hiei grinned, his eyes drinking in her body. 

"Paybacks a bitch." He whispered into her lips, before he was gone without a trace.

Ketsuekis eyes narrowed and a fierce low snarl escaped her lips, she was in her usual attire and on her balcony in record time. She hopped up on the balcony, with her blades in hand just waiting for some poor demon to cross beneath her….and halleluiah there was the unlucky bastard. She sprung from the balcony and landed on the gravel, before crawling up the side of a building silently following the paranoid demon. If she was lucky he would lead her to a small group of them….that would really make her night.

Sure enough she came across a small group of them, she jumped from her perch and grinned the chain softly clanging against each other. She threw one of the blades and with blinding speed it shot straight through one of them and pinned him to a tree. She pulled back the blade and gripped it….this was going to be a long night.

The sun rose swiftly and sooner then not the spirit detectives were paged into Koenmas office.

"Where is Ketsueki?" Koenma scanned his eyes over the group.

"I havent seen her since last night." Yusuke yawned.

Koenma buried his face in his hands, he opened his mouth to yell but before he got the chance both doors to his office were thrown open and in walke the topic of discussion, covered literally from head to toe in blood. Koenma paled as she licked the blood off one of her blades, her body shivered in pleasure and she smiled. A true smile.

"I am deeply enjoying myself oh mighty prince so if we could make ths quick, that would be fantastic."

"I-I need you t-t-o go on a mission." 

Her tongue stopped licking the blade and her golden eyes narrowed, and she disappeared from view, Koenma flinched holding his hands above his head but the threats never came, he opened his eyes again just as Ketsueki reappeared clean of all blood.

"This better be good…" She growled.

"Human females have been disappearing all around Tokyo…it is your job to stop whatever is happening….during this time you will all stay at Genkais. That is all you may go."

Kuwabaras eyes lit up and became hearts.

"Yukina my love Yukina!" He skipped to the portal and disappeared through, but not before hearing a warning snarl come from the fire youkai.


	11. Child

o0oFearMeo0o

FMAandWolfsRain

You still update I luff you!!

Ketsueki glanced around the temple she had been living in for the past week. Genkai yelling at Yusuke, Yusuke yelling at Kuwabara, Kurama trying to shut them up, and Hiei looking out the window…..oh yes this was her team.

Her eyes stopped on the forbidden child, she shamelessly undressed him with her eyes, and quickly looked away. Hiei…just the name sent shivers up and down her spine…..speaking of shivers.

Her hands were shaking again, a loud snarl resounded throughout the room and all attention turned to Ketsueki, who was on her feet and heading towards the room she was staying in.

Kurama arose eager to get out of the crowded room, and followed her, he slid open her bedroom door.

Her ki flared around the room and she was slamming things against the walls.

"Ketsueki what's wrong?"

She whipped around to face him. Her eyes dominant emotion was anger but mixed in it was fear. Water was at the edge of her eyes.

"I am the only demon of my kind…" Tears began to escape her eyes as fear overid the anger in her eyes, the door reopened but neither paid any attention to it.

"For medical purposes and injuries I have to be treated differently then every other demon…..and….fuck this I have to go."

She shielded her eyes from view with the purple mask and was out of the window before he could blink. 

The trees blurred and became a string of pastels, she passed the train at a blinding speed and headed for Tokyo.

Night fell over the city, as the small iron swing swung back and forth. It barely creaked as the moonlight fell on the girl with tears staining per porcelain cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Ketsueki cocked her head slightly downward at the small voice that had spoken.

The small girl was probably no older then six and she clutched a ratty old teddy bear. Her clothes looked nothing short of rags.

"Where are your parents?" Ketsuekis voice became extremely soft , and she stood up.

"They abandoned me when I was two." Tears filled the tiny girls eyes and she hugged her teddy bear tighter. Ketsuekis eyes went wide and for the first time she felt complete sympathy .

She squatted down in front of the girl and took off her mask.

"Come here." The small girl hugged the demon and cried into the tight black tank top she wore.

"What's your name?" 

"Hinata.Whats yours?"

"Ketsueki."

"Why were you crying?" Came the muffled question after a moment.

"You know what….I was scared…I was scared that I was getting sick….and I was scared because this guy, and ive never liked anyone before…..but you know im still scared….but you know what makes me feel better?"

"What?" She pulled away from her and stood at arms length.

"To fly."

The small girl gasped and backed up.

"You can fly?"

"…With help…would you like to come?"

"Uh Huh!"

Close your eyes until I tell you to open them. She covered her eyes with her hands.

Ketsueki closed her eyes and a blinding white light surrounded her.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and took a step back, there standing next to the purple haired girl, was a glowing, brilliantly white, blue eyed, with its head on Ketsuekis shoulder…a breathtakingly beautiful Pegasus.


	12. Koi

o0oFearMeo0o

FMAandWolfsRain

You guys are so awesome!

The small girl clutched Ketsueki tightly as the Pegasus ripped through a cloud like paper. The girl was stunned and amazed at the view, everything seemed so tiny and small, but unfortunately the sun began to rise, and Ketsueki had the horse land in the park, and it was gone, back within the confines of the Earth.

"Thank you." The small girl looked up and smiled, but Ketsueki looked torn, before kneeling down meeting her eyes.

"Listen to me….I would take you with me if I could….but to many people dispise me….and I would put you at horrible risk…but one of my friends moms…..would probably love to adopt you."

The small girls eyes lit up and they twinkled.

"Really?"

"Cmon ill take you there." Hinata grabbed her hand and her teddy bear allowing the purple-haired girl to lead her.

Hiei growled inside Genkais temple, ever since he and Kurama had seen her dart out the window late the night before no one had seen heads or tails of Ketsueki, and even though he was worried to the point where he felt ill, he wouldn't show it…not to his teammates.

He sensed her ki and his head shot to the stairs leading up to the temple and sure enough there she was. Slowly heading up the stairs with a small smile on her face, she looked a lot better then she had, he was out the door and had her pinned within a moments time.

"Im……sorry I just left like that but…..I needed to replenish my blood supply so I needed to find a few demons."

It was true, she looked a lot better then she had the night before.

"Don't do that you make me…."He seemed frustrated as he realeased her. "Worry."

"I am sorry……koi." Hiei froze and turned to face her locking her gaze.

Love? Did she just call him love?

"What did you say?"

"I am sorry koi."

His katana hit the ground, and was long forgotten as the feisty fire demon pinned her yet again th the oak tree, and he sneered.

"That's right and do you know why you will call me koi?"

Her eyes clouded with lust and she leaned forward as far as her pinned body would allow.

"No but im sure you'll tell me." Her warm breath tickled his lips.

"Because. Your. Mine."

His lips collided with hers roughly, and his tongue slipped quickly into her mouth. One of his hands moved from her pinned wrists to the hem of her shirt and quickly trailed upwards. His hand slipped underneath her bra and gently massaged her breast she moaned and grinded her lower body against him, causing the fire demon to growl.

"Hiei!" Kuramas voice hit both of theier ears and Hiei hissed in annoyance, as he realeased her.

"Oh no not again my little koi." She gripped him and pulled him back. "Oh no im not getting interrupted again." The fire demon grinned but Kuramas voice was getting closer. White energy surrounded them, and before Hiei knew it he was on the back of the winged horse known as Pegasus.

"While I killed all those humans….I had to get a place to stay." She answered his unanswered question, as he gripped her chest from behind and bit and sucked on her pale neck, as the horse moved so fast through the air, they were pretty sure it broke the sound barrier.


	13. Kill Me

o0oFearMeo0o

Caaro

You guys are so awesome!

Before the stallion could even dive beneath the Earth, the fire youkai had picked the girl up, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled it up over his head, he pushed her against the wall, and attacked her lips.

Hiei won his dominance quickly, Ketsueki giving in to show her silent submission. Her shirt and bra soon joined the growing pile of clothes, and he kissed her yet again, pushing her bare chest up to his pleasurably.

He groaned as her fingers traced his muscled stomach and chest. They rose past his neck and intertwined in his hair, grinding her body against his.

All of a sudden he had her pinned, her feet back on the ground, her back against the wall, Hieis katana digging slightly into her neck. His eyes pointed and fierce, glared into her golden ones.

"You make me weak." Hiei snarled, her ragged breathing tickling his lips.

"Then kill me…..if I am nothing more then your weakness….kill me don't make me suffer."

His crimson eyes bore into hers as her chest rose up and down in labored breathing…..her golden eyes turned angry.

"Kill me!"

His katana hit the floor with a dull clatter, and he ripped off her pants as she did to him. Faster then any human they were on the wooden floor and Hiei was deep inside the girl she groaned and grinded back against him moving in perfect harmony, she reached up and nipped and sucked at his neck, before biting down hard drawing blood.

Hiei snarled and without warning returned the favor.

"Hiei!" He collapsed on top of her completely exhausted.

Hiei pulled her against him and licked and nipped at the bite mark he had made. A dragon holding a tiny glass ball, filled with blue and red energy, now occupied her shoulder.

Her eyes drifted close as the forbidden child caressed and worshipped her body.

Hiei slowly felt his eyes grow heavy and soon followed her into a dreamless sleep.

Hiei stood in front of the mirror looking at his shoulder, two white wings spread out, both bathed in blood spatter.

What could he say he liked it.

Two pale arms wrapped around his waist as a head was placed on his shoulder.

Ketsueki no longer looked the same, her long purple hair now had streaks of black, and her eyes had flecks of crimson color in them. She brushed her tongue along her mates mark and he shivered.

"C'mon koi….we must be getting back….we have a lot of explaining to do."

Hiei grinned he was beginning to like being called koi, and as for his so-called teammates….they could go screw themselves for all he cared.

"Hn."

"Now do I have to fly back or will you carry me?"

Hiei knew damn good and well she could run just as fast as he, so what the hell was she doing?

She jumped on his back and he but his hands on her ass to keep her from falling…..he took it back, why the hell would he care? He gets to grab her ass, and have her extremely close…..works for him.

She gave him butterfly kisses, all the way back to Genkais temple….this was gonna be a long day.


	14. Explaining

Caaro

Thanks for reviewing yet again!

"Its about time you got back Hiei and….whoa…did you die your hair Ketsueki? It looks awesome." Yusuke grinned as he looked at Ketsuekis now streaked hair.

Kurama flushed crimson, figuring out rather quickly what happened.

"Dude Kurama your redder then your hair….Can I touch yours Ketsueki?" The orange haired teen extended an arm without waiting for an answer.

Hieis arms looped around her middle, and pulled her backwards away from the tallest detective.

"Mine." Hiei hissed making the teen nearly wet himself.

"Damn possessive much." Yusuke whistled.

"And he has every right to be.." Kurama attempted to explain. "If im not mistaken those two are now mates."

"……Mate? What do you mean mate?" Kuwabara chimed in.

"Bonehead…its kind of like a marriage but the bond goes much deeper and is much stronger." Genkai stated.

"WOOHOO!! Shorty got some action!"

Ketsuekis eyes dangerously narrowed as Hieis did.

"If your gonna kill him do it outside the temple, I just had the floors waxed."

The two demons grinned and Ketsueki disappeared, she reappeared silently circling the detective, leaving no room for escape.

"You forget my dear friend, I was an assassin for over a hundred years it was my job to track down and kill demons and humans." She leaned over so only he could hear. "And you would be no different."

He physically shuddered, as Ketsueki whispered in his ear, the thing he must do to be forgiven.

Jealousy boiled in Hiei like water with no pan, as he watched Ketsueki whisper in the detectives ear.

The color drained from Yusukes face as she sauntered back over to her mate, walking behind him, and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be so cruel….no one is that cruel." Yusuke tried to sway the blood demons decision.

"Go on." Yusuke gulped and Hiei shuddered as her warm breath hit his ear.

"Kuwabara this is gonna hurt me a lot more then its gonna hurt you."

"What are you talking about Urame-"

He was cut off by Yusuke kissing him. Kuwabaras eyes went wide and before he could register what just happened, Yusuke was out of the room heading for the bathroom.

As everyones attention was directed at the two, Ketsueki licked Hieis earlobe, causing Hiei to growl slightly.

"What's a matter Hiei having trouble keeping control?" She breathed in his ear knowing damn good and well she was teasing him.

"Ketsueki I have a problem." Ketsueki turned to face the elderly human that stood in the doorway she was panting and looked out of breath.

"Its about……Hinata." The woman said in between pants.

All attention was turned to the demon as the color drained completely from her face.


	15. Grief

Caaro

oOoFearMeoOo

Keimei2127

Kurama Lover 9118

Demon 717

Thanks for reviewing everyone!! You guys are so awesome!!

"Hinata was….attacked….by a demon." The old woman retreated into a fit of coughing and was hoisted into the air by the blood demon.

"Where is she?" The snarl erupted from the girls throat.

"St. Lawrence…hospital." She chocked back.

Ketsueki was gone in an instant becoming nothing more than a black and purple blur whizzing through the forest followed closely by her favorite fire demon. She jumped through the small window and strode through the house past the old man who simply pointed to the stairs.

"Hinata…." She whispered as she kneeled beside the girl.

"Who is she?" Hieis voice was filled with hidden jealousy and anger.

"She helped me realize how much I cared for you Hiei." Hieis anger disappeared.

"This is the girl you told me about."

Ketsueki nodded, as Hiei walked slowly over to her and glanced down at the human girl.

"Hn. She is nothing more then a weakness."

"How can you say that?" Ketsueki rounded on him, her eyes narrowing dangerously as the rest of there team filed into the room.

"She cant fight, she has no ki, and-" Hiei stopped as the small girl flat lined.

Ketsueki spun around as docters rushed into the room. Everything blurred in her vision, until she saw nothing but black, she gripped Hieis cloak and buried her face deep into his chest. His arms weaved around her back, gently holding her….she would not cry he knew that.

They arrived back at Genkais and Ketsueki was still in shock, allowing Hiei to lead her up stairs and to bed.

Hiei pulled her close to him keeping her pressed against his chest. She turned to face him and nuzzled her nose against his bare chest.

He gently licked her neck where her mating mark was, rubbing his nose softly against her neck, she moaned softly closing her eyes at the soothing feeling he was giving her.

Ketsueki opened her eyes as something warm and wet, sucked and nipped at her neck. In her zeal to be closer to the object she wrapped her leg around theres and an arm across there chest.

She blinked back sleep from her eyes and met a strongly muscled chest. She tilted her head up, and met familiar crimson eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Hiei grinned.

"Hn."

Ketsueki reached up and gently grabbed the white bandana that adorned his forehead, pulling it off, watching as the purple jagan blinked open, fixing its gaze on her, making her feel slightly sleepy.

Ketsueki extended her arm and two fingers, and the eye closed as she drew closer. She massaged his forehead and Hiei groaned his body shuddering slightly, as the feeling of relaxation, and pleasure shot through his body.

He knew this was her way of a thank you.

"Do not be sad …demons will take advantage of you."

That was Hiei for I will protect you.

"I am not sad koi….I have you."

She retied his bandana and he blinked his eyes open, and pulled her closer.

"Hn of course…nothing will touch you if you choose to grieve…you belong to me and no one else…I will die before I give you up."

Ketsueki smiled and nuzzled the demons shoulder…knowing that was as good as an I love you.


	16. Human Vs Demon

Caaro

oOoFearMeoOo

Kurama Lover 9118

Demon 717

Thanks for reviewing everyone!! You guys are so awesome!!

"Awww Hiei please go on a date with me?!"The girl from Kuramas school jumped up and down, pleading with the short demon.

Kurama tried to distract her but she could not be deterred. Yusuke and Kuwawbara had hit the floor long ago, howling like hyenas.

Someone tapped the girl on the shoulder but she paid them no mind, and gave Hiei puppy dog eyes.

After a moment the girls shoulder was gripped and she was roughly shoved around causing her to loose her footing and hit the ground, and before she could register what happened, a boot was pressed against her chest, she blinked up at the golden eyes girl, who gripped her shirt and pulled her up just slightly.

"He is mine…understand?"

The human became hostile.

"I don't see your name on him."

Ketsueki death glared the human and though about killing her…but stopped herself.

She released her, and stepped over her as she scrambled to her feet. Ketsueki gripped Hieis collar and pulled him down to collide lips with him, which he gratefully returned.

But apparently the human had a death wish, and she so maturely slapped Ketsueki, breaking there kiss.

"Hes mine bitch!" She shrieked at the blood demon.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped laughing and everyone went silent, even Hiei was partly stunned….and then the most amazing thing happened.

Ketsueki laughed….and laughed….and laughed.

Kurama frowned concerned for his friend.

"Ketsueki….Its not an entertaining thing to be-" He stopped as he saw the lustful glint in her eye, and immediately he changed his argument. "Ketsueki you know what the punishment would be for killing her."

She stopped laughing and stood up smiling, and turned her back on the girl to face Kurama.

"Oh Kurama I would never kill a human."

She spun on her heal and punched her directly, in the face. A sickening crack echoed through the empty school grounds as she fell backwards her nose gushing blood, and tears streamed down her face, as she ran away.

"Ketsueki…" Kurama scolded, but of course it had no impact as she had already looped her arms around his best friend, resting her head against his chest, he instinctively wrapped his arms rather protectively around her.

Kurama smiled slightly…she was perfect for him, because she had given him something Kurama couldn't.

A reason to exist and live.

"Kurama me and Kuwabara are gonna go see Keiko and Shizuru….you wanna come?"

"Sure."

"When they reached the edge of the school grounds he turned around to look more time at the two, only to discover that they were already gone.


	17. Training With Yusuke

Caaro

oOoFearMeoOo

Kurama Lover 9118

Demon 717

I MADE THIS ONE LONGER BECAUSE I FELT REALLY REALLY BAD FOR THE TYPO MISTAKES!! AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

Ketsueki moved swiftly around the brown haired teen, he had asked her if she would help him on his concentration and she agreed. His goal was simple as she shot around the training field in random patterns, he simply had to track her, without using his eyes.

This training session had been on for about a month now and Yusuke had heightened his scenes immensely. The buzzer rang and Yusuke took the bandana off his eyes, and Ketsueki appeared in front of him smiling slightly.

"You have improved well." Yusuke smiled, it was rare for her to give out compliments, but over time she had grown on the rest of the three and well obviously Hiei.

Yusuke and Kurama had more of a brother sister bond, although the stronger one lay with Yusuke. And as for Kuwabara well…she could tolerate him.

"Thanks, you know I think I might have a shot in hell at beating Hiei in a fist fight now." Ketsueki laughed at his answer.

"Well if we work on it a few more weeks you just may have two shots in hell."Yusuke chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulders in a brother-like hug, and walked towards the bleachers where the two immediately took a drink.

"I don't mean to pry….."Yusuke paused silently wondering if he should share his thoughts with the blood demon and sighed. "Oh fuck this….did something happen between you and shorty?"

Ketsueki spit out her water and turned to the detective wide-eyed.

"What? What made you think-" Yusuke cut her off.

"Its just….you seem to avoid him at every possible opportunity you get…..for example, you come out here to train with me every fricken day…as much as I love it, you don't have to do it everyday."

Guilt flashed through the girls eyes and she bit her bottom lip but stayed silent for several minutes.

"Is it that noticeable?" Yusuke was stunned by her voice, it sounded so….so……so vulnerable.

"Well, if he walks in the room, within an hour you find some excuse to leave, did something happen?"

She plopped down on the bench with her hand on her chin. Her golden eyes glittered with guilt.

"No…..its nothing like that…..I don't think me and Hiei have ever fought."

"Then what's wrong?" the detective looked down at the girl, she looked distraught, lost, and afraid? Something was definitely amiss with the girl. Yusuke sat next to her and threw a comforting hand around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She stayed silent.

"You know you can tell me anything and I wont breath a word to anyone."

"Its not that I don't want to tell you……..its that I don't know how. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

The buzzer rang again signaling the second half of his training was about to begin. She darted across the field, her face portraying nothing but excitement, and as soon as the bell went off again she was gone from view, Yusuke attempting to track her.

"Urameshi gets to train with a hot girl….why don't I?" Kuwabara complained from the couch as Kurama brought some popcorn in, to share with his two present teammates.

"Yusukes senses are different from yours….he must train them in different ways, Ketsueki is helping him to increase there ability."

Kuwabara shrugged and turned on a movie as Hiei trotted over to eat his share of popcorn, sitting next to Kurama, whom was unfortunately stuck in the middle with the bowl on his lap.

"Whatever Kurama…I think he just likes to check out her body."

Kurama sighed giving up as Kuwabara spilled popcorn on his lap, and Hiei gave a warning growl, before turning his attention back to the movie.

Yusuke removed the blindfold scowling, he had lost her in the last two minutes and couldn't pick her up again.

"Yusuke…don't be too hard on yourself, remember the first day you were out here? You couldn't track me for more then three minutes, now your tracking me for half hour spurts or longer, I cant go much faster then I already am."

Yusuke smiled thinking back to the first day, he got so frustrated he nearly destroyed the grounds, had Ketsueki not have been there.

"Trust me Yusuke you will learn just give it time." She walked passed him and over to the bench.

"No you trust me and tell me what your hiding."

Ketsueki froze midstep, her body visibly stiffening, and she slowly turned to face him.

"You will feel better if you tell someone what's wrong…..its probably nothing major and-"

"Trust me…this is life changing."

"Then tell me….im your teammate don't hide things from me."

"Hieis my mate and he doesn't even know……just please Yusuke drop it." Her eyes were pleading and begging, but the stubborn teen wouldn't back down.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine….you really wanna know."

Yusuke nodded, and she bit her bottom lip staying silent for a few more extra moments, before she turned her back to him and walked towards the bench.

"Too bad."

Yusuke felt his anger raise, and he darted forward and roughly grabbed her shoulder spinning her around, and immediately felt bad.

"Im pregnant." Tears escaped her eyes, and fear rose to her eyes, as she ripped away from him, hugging her body, as though she were shamed, and Yusuke felt horrible.

"Im sorry Ketsueki I promise I wont breath a word and I shouldn't have made you tell-" The blood demon cut him off.

"No you shouldn't have pushed me…save your apologies…I wish to be alone." She darted from his view and Yusuke was left alone to wallow in his guilt.


	18. Rooftop

Caaro

oOoFearMeoOo

Kurama Lover 9118

Demon 717

I luff you all!!

Ketsuekis eyes fluttered closed as she gazed at the stars from the roof. Demon pregnancies were more complicated then that of a humans….the child feeds off his mothers ki, rendering her nearly useless, however ketsueki would not show it, for she still trained Yusuke….of course she had never had a problem with her speed, so it was a simple move for her…..but during the nights, she would feel week and simply wanted to sleep.

Her breathing evened as she opened her eyes to gaze at the moon, she had been pregnant exactly one month, two weeks, and three days. Yusuke had known for a week, and had kept his word and told no one…for that she was grateful.

In all honesty she was terrified of telling Hiei for fear of rejection….and the thought of abortion with demons was not only illegal but unheard of. Mothers become extremely protectant and no demon would give up their child willingly even if that meant there own death.

Ketsueki placed her hand on her stomach which had hardly grown at all and was still unnoticeable. She closed her eyes and half drifted to sleep, the slight breeze cooled her skin and felt good.

"Onna what are you doing here?"It was clear from the irritation in his voice he had been looking for her for some time.

"Enjoying the breeze." She never opened her eyes, nor did she move, as the fire demon strode towards her squatting down beside her head.

He roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her head up, and her eyes snapped open and bore into his, his crimson eyes were narrowed and his canines were exposed.

"Your ki is practically non-existent, and your to pale." Everything the youkai said was true, the blood demon looked ill.

"You are not allowed to train with Yusuke."

"He needs me help and-"

"He hides something….he hasn't looked me in the eyes in a week, and he seems uncomfortable around me…has he touched you…if he has ill kill him." Hiei interrupted her his anger rising by the second.

"He knows better koi….he just knows something that im to afraid to tell you." As soon as the words left her mouth she was on her feet, eyes wide and hands covering her mouth.

"Hn. You? Afraid? If you have something to say, say it."He turned to face her, but felt guilt creep up his spine.

Tears threatened to spill out of her golden orbs and she looked absolutely terrified, something he had never seen before.

"Onna?" Hiei approached his mate carefully not wanting to scare her more.

"You will hate me if I tell you.." She whimpered. Hieis temper shot through the roof.

"You have….betrayed me?" He snarled appearing before her, lifting her up by the neck.

She shook her head no the tears now falling freely from her eyes, as he released her.

"Then what is it onna?" He seemed beyond his limit for showing emotion for the day.

And Ketsueki snapped, she couldn't keep it from him any longer and she had to tell him.

"Fine. Yusuke has been avoiding you and so have I because I couldn't fid a way to tell you that I." She took a deep breath and a step back. "Am pregnant."


	19. Sleep

Caaro

oOoFearMeoOo

Kurama Lover 9118

Demon 717

I luff you all!!

Ketsueki flinched and bit her bottom lip still crying silently, as if waiting for him to hit her and call her a baka and tell her to leave and never come back, but it never came, in fact the fire demon had not moved….at all.

His crimson eyes were wide with shock, and his jaw had dropped, and for once the feared fire demon was so stunned he could do nothing but stare.

"Im so sorry Hiei…..I should not have told you…..Ill go back to the ningenkai theres no point in me staying here…" The blood demon rambled quietly, and the fire demon seemed to regain himself.

"Hn. You will do no such thing." Her gaze fixated on the koorime and waited for him to continue. He slowly walked forward until he was less then a foot away, he bent his head down slighty, so there noses barely brushed.

"Are you really…." He trailed off, as she continued staring at him meeting his crimson gaze.

"Yes." He stayed there for a moment before slowly brushing his lips against hers, slowly wrapping his arms around her, molding her body against his.She kissed him back just as gentle and he slowly pulled away.

However he kept her to his chest and ran his bandaged fingers through her hair, as her lips rested on his collar bone.

She could tell the shock was wearing off the hot blooded fire demon.

He pulled away from her again, but ran one of his bandaged arms down her side and rested it on her stomach and blinked his eyes once his eyes trailing down.

"And this is my child?"

Hiei felt her still stomach rise and fall with every breath she took, and she nodded. Hiei once again embraced his mate as his fingers coiled in her hair soothing her.

Without a word he scooped her fully into his arms and darted to there room, he set her on the blood and climbed in beside her, pulling her with more possession then she had ever felt before towards him.

"Hn. Nothing shall harm you……ever."

Ketsueki smiled as the warmth from his chest seeped onto her back. He had accepted it….and had been almost…proud?

If she had been any other girl she could of cried but not Ketsueki, instead she curled into her mates arms with a smile on her face as she fell into a dreamless sleep, finally able to free her conscious.


	20. The Mission And Hope

Caaro

oOoFearMeoOo

Kurama Lover 9118

Demon 717

I luff you all!!

Ketsueki scowled into the mirror…she was officially fat…..and she hated every minute of it.

No more missions, no more training, and feeling exhausted by eight o clock at night. She grabbed the brush and pulled it through her streaked hair, until her hair was free of knots.

She sighed. At the moment she hated being a demon…demons don't have a certain amount of months of a pregnancy, it all depends on the female, and how the child took to the energy. The shortest demon pregnancy ever was one month……the longest….two years.

Ketsueki had a new respect for that poor soul.

She was only on her third month and she already looked like she had a red ball shoved up her shirt….luckily mood swings were not something she had or she would pissed about ninety percent of the time.

Two bandaged arms wrapped around her stomach, and butterfly kisses were trailed up her neck, and they reached her ear and Hieis teeth nipped at her ear.

Ketsueki gave in and let him do as he pleased. He had been overly protective, since she told him, and extremely possessive……it was a major turn on for the blood demon, and many times she would of jumped him if not for the obvious reason that she was with a child.

Hieis compact went off and the fire demon scowled clearly annoyed. He glanced at it and sighed.

"Hn. I have to go Koenma has a mission for us." Ketsueki nodded and leaned forward and nipped his neck.

"Be careful koi." He licked her cheek and was gone before she could utter another word. She sighed and headed downstairs and made a bowl of cereal, before sitting down to watch a random horror movie.

Three days had passed since Hiei left for the mission, and they were not back….but Koenma knew the boys would not be back for at least a week, so he was not worried. A small red pager went off and he glanced down, Ketsueki had pushed the emergency button on her compact. Koenma looked at the place and darted out the door, he raced down the hallway and towards the private kitchen that the spirit detectives shared.

He through open the door, a pan lay on the floor, next to ketsueki who was on her knees. She looked up at Koenma and hissed in pain. Koenma paled and quickly attended her side…..her water broke.

He supported her as he got her to the infirmary and she was quickly taken from him, he immediately called Botan.

"Stay with Ketsueki…shes officially in labor…I need to try to get a hold of Yusuke." Botan squealed and darted away.

Koenma quickly sent a message to all four of them, telling them to abandon the mission and get back as soon as humanely possible.

He headed to the waiting room and saw Botan anxiously pacing.

"They say shes stable and so far everything looks good." Botan blabbered as she answered Koenmas unasked question, and he nodded.

Yusuke followed by his teammates opened the door to Koenmas office.

"What's the big idea binky-" Yusuke cut himself off as the spirit prince was no where to be seen.

"He went to the infirmary." George spoke quietly. "He said something about Botan waiting for him."

The detectives hearts dropped, what could of happened, and how? They quickly got there.

"Koenma is visiting room three hundred and thirteen." They darted past the counter and up the stairs and practically through open the door, and froze.

Botan was crying and a smile danced across her face, Koenma looked similar but both stared transfixed on the bed.

Ketsuekis breathing was evened and slow, and her eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber, her streaked hair cascaded down her figure, her arm held a small body close to her shoulder, its tiny fingers had intertwined in her hair.

Koenma ushered Botan and three of the spirit detectives out of the room, leaving Hiei behind.

Ketsuekis gold eyes blinked open, and she smiled.

"Hiei…" Her voice was weak and laced with fatigue.

He strode silently to her side, and stood beside the bed. The blood demon slowly pushed herself up with one arm, as the other cradled the small child to her chest, she sat up and motioned for him.

He crawled behind her, and she leaned her full weight into his chest. After a moment she spoke again.

"it's a girl…..I didn't want to name her………" She tried to catch her breath. " Until you got here."

Hiei said nothing, and he watched carefully, as Ketsueki moved the tiny figure. Before he had time to realize what had happened. Ketsueki lay the girl on Hieis arm.

He stiffened, the child was so small and fragile…he didn't wish to hurt her.

The tiny girl seemed to smile, and gripped Hieis black tank top in her tiny hand and yawned. Her eyes blinked open a few times.

Ruby red with small flecks of gold, she curled into Hiei and fell back to sleep, and for once a smile spread across Hieis face as he rocked the tiny figure.

"Mikomi." Hiei stated, and Ketsueki blinked she didn't think Hiei would suggest anything, but she smiled.

"Hope." She whispered loosing the strength to talk.

Hiei pulled his exhausted mate to his other side and she fell asleep against his shoulder, he smiled as he looked down at the sleeping infant, whom was sleeping with her entire body turned towards Hiei, her head resting against his chest.


	21. Mother And Father

Caaro

oOoFearMeoOo

Kurama Lover 9118

Demon 717

You guys rock my fuzzy socks!

Ketsuekis warm breath caused the infant girl, to giggle slightly and blink open her shining crimson eyes. She looked so much like her father….whom Ketsueki was missing terribly at the moment. Only a month after she had given birth to Mikomi, Koenma had made them resume there mission under orders of Lord Enma.

Ketsueki rocked the small girl until she fell asleep, before setting her gently back in the crib, smiling all the while. As soon as the girl was free of her hands she opened her eyes again and tears fell out of her eyes as she extended her arms upwards.

It broke Ketsuekis spirit and she could not watch her daughter cry, she picked her up and after a moment her crying ceased, and as Ketsueki tickled her stomach giggles soon replaced them.

"Fine. You may sleep with me…but don't tell your father…he would be furious if he found out I slept with anyone beside him." The baby giggled as her mother plopped down on the bed, and as soon as she lay down, Mikomi fell instantly asleep, followed quickly by her mother.

Ketsueki nursed her daughter the next morning, after she was done she carried her down stairs and into the kitchen. Ketsueki grabbed an apple and hopped onto the counter. The child cradled in her arms as she ate. 

Already Ketsueki had regained her figure……and she was still fat when Hiei left…so she was hoping to surprise them all. A small piece of her apple broke off and landed on her shirt, but before she could grab it her daughter picked it up in her tiny fingers and popped it in her mouth, a small crunch was heard and Ketsueki blinked, and looked down.

Two tiny white fangs crunched the small piece of apple and Mikomi smiled happily, and looked up at her mother, as if expecting another piece. Ketsueki blinked again. She was only one month and a week old….and she already could extend fangs? 

Screw nursing. Ketsueki chipped off another piece of the fruit and handed it to her, and her daughter crunched it happily.

Ketsueki carried her into the living room and gently set her down.

Mikomi giggled slightly and rolled around on her back, Ketsueki of course was not a foot away, overlooking her like a hawk.

Mikomi rolled onto her hands and knees, and Ketsueki watched her curiously as she put on hand out and crawled about an inch, before falling back over on her side, and raising a hand up to her mother.

Ketsueki extended her hand and allowed Mikomi to play with her fingers, after awhile the child had fallen asleep, and Ketsueki carried her up the stairs and into her and Hieis room, she laid her down in the crib, watching as she slept peacefully. She softly closed the door and headed down the hallway.

"Man that demon could jump…what a pain…" Ketsueki smiled at the sound of Yusukes voice if he was here, so was Hiei.

"He could jump higher then your average demon ill give you that." She smiled from atop the stairs as Kurama put his two cents in.

"So did I miss anything good besides a jumper?" They all jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Hey Ketsueki and WOAH YOUR NOT FAT ANYMORE!" Ketsueki disappeared and reappeared with the orange haired teen pinned to the wall.

"Woah! Your still an idiot!" Fake excitement dripped off her words and Yusuke hit the floor laughing and Kurama didn't even try to be polite as he too cracked a smile and chuckled. It was nice to see Ketsueki with her strength back.

"Kurama you promised us food!!" Yusuke whined and Kurama sweat dropped before heading into the kitchen, with the two humans at his heals. 

Hiei pinned her to the wall.

"You have no idea how hard it was to feel her sadness, and to feel her joy and not know how she nor you were doing."

"Shes fine…I just put her to sleep….she already has fangs…and she enjoys apples." Ketsueki grinned…and licked Hieis cheek.

"Would you like to know a fact about us females that you probably didn't before?"Her eyes filled with mischief, lust, and playfulness…..Hiei was well aware of his teammates in the other room.

"Hn?" 

"Demon females….cannot get pregnant until five years after a birth…our systems lock down, because being pregnant takes to much out of us and it takes that long to get our bodies prepared for it once again…do you know what that means koi?"

Hiei could of died…been reborn…and killed again, and the lustful smirk would of still been present on his face. Five years…of late night specials……the fire demons body temperature rose a couple notches at just the thought of it.

Ketsueki kissed the tip of his nose.

"Remember koi your teammates are in the other room." Hiei released her the grin still there.

"Hn. They matter not, my daughter comes first." With that the koorime headed towards the stairs, the blood demon following behind, her core filling with admiration for her mate just for the simple fact that the first thing he wished to do when he got home was see Mikomi they reached the top of the stairs and Hiei and Ketsueki strode into there room.


	22. And So It Begins

Caaro

oOoFearMeoOo

Kurama Lover 9118

Demon 717

You guys rock my fuzzy socks!

Ketsueki silently followed Hiei as he gazed down into the crib at the infant girl. She blinked open her beautiful crimson eyes, and smiled at him. She stretched out her arms, silently begging him to pick her up, he complied and lifted her out of the crib.

Mikomi smiled and reached an arm out, she tugged the bandana free, from his face and it fluttered to the ground, she placed her hand over the closed third eye, and giggled, her small hand ran down his face and stopped at the edge of his tank top, her fingers coiled around its edges and her head rested on his chest, before she fell back to sleep.

Ketsueki felt water leaking from the corner of her eyes, giving birth had been nothing short of hell, but if it brought the best out in Hiei, she would do it again in a heartbeat. He was genuinely smiling, as he cradled Mikomi close to him.

Ketsueki slowly walked forward, as Hiei placed her back in the crib.

Ketsueki suddenly had an epiphany and a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"You know koi…..I do believe that you love three people…not just Yukina and I." Hiei turned his gaze to his mate who was glancing at the crib. "You seem to love Mikomi just as much." Hiei almost smiled.

"Hn. She is apart of you and I…I dare any demon to try and harm her….they will get to meet my most trusted friend, my blade."

Ketsueki shivered, his possessiveness was a total and complete turn on.

"Hiei….."His gaze left the crib and he wearily turned to face his mate. He turned cautious as he turned towards her.

She was moving towards him slowly and deliberately…she had the look of a hunter and Hiei was the prey.

He took a step back, thinking he had angered her, and before he could register what happened, he was flat on his back being pushed back into the mattress.

So far he liked where this was going.

She ripped a section of her shirt off, and shielded his eyes, keeping her hands on the edges of the piece as she lowered her face down to kiss him, she allowed her kiss to linger and she trailed her kisses down, making the fire youkai groan and moan, as she dragged her teeth over his sensitive hot flesh.

All of a sudden she stopped and he felt her warm breath on his ear.

"You see koi…..there are things about you that fully turn me on….your possessiveness is one of the main ones." She drug her sharp pointed canines across his neck and he moaned, as she sucked and licked at his sensitive areas.

"So while I was pregnant with your child." She ground her hips into his. "Because you couldn't stop touching me.

She licked and sucked on his shoulder and neck a little but harder.

"I was tortured day in and day out, constantly being aroused by your constant need and want to keep me from any harm." She licked his ear lobe, and Hiei shivered.

She reached down and grabbed his erection through his pants.

"So now…my sexy, beautiful, and extremely horny," She bit his mating mark causing him to arch his body and groan in pleasure, at the sensations spreading through his body. "Koi…it shall be your turn to suffer."

Before he could register her words, she was gone, disappearing into the bathroom. Hiei gaped after her form.

How dare she leave him unsatisfied, and tease him in such a manner….if it was a war she wanted it was a war she would get……..an extremely erotic, hot and steamy war, but a war none-the-less.

Hiei grinned as he heard the shower turn on, already deciding what his first move would be,


	23. Simple Math

oOoFearMeoOo

Kurama Lover 9118

You guys rock my fuzzy socks!

Ketsueki closed her eyes letting the hot water fly down her body, already she felt better as the tension released from her shoulders, all the dirt rinsed from her body, she felt cleaner…..well for now.

In a blink of an eye she was spun around, she lost her balance and fell smack dab into someones chest, arms wrapped around her back to keep her from falling further.

She stood back on her feet regaining her balance and glared whoever it was.

Yeah…her glare lasted all of two seconds.

Hiei stood glaring at her, completely naked much like her, however this was not the only thing that turned her on. His hair was soaked and hung limp in front of his face, and it took every last once of her willpower not to jump him.

She was shoved rather roughly against the wall of the shower. Crimson colored orbs inches away from her face.

Yep all willpower was gone.

His calloused hands ran up her legs moving the hair that stuck to her body as they moved up, tracing her once again feminine curves, before grabbing her butt without warning she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist, and she had an epiphany as Hiei used this to his advantage, licking, biting, sucking at her pale tender neck. She groaned.

Good feeling gone.

He stopped, he lifted his head to her earlobe still gripping onto her tightly.

"Paybacks a bitch." He snarled directly into her ear, and just like that he was gone.

Ketsueki lay stunned on the shower floor, the water still racing down her body. She sat there stunned. He had planned it all that sneaky little bastard. From the pinning, to the groping, and the biting……he had planned it all.

She growled low in her throat, an inhuman noise, that would probably cause a grown man to wet himself.

She made three mental notes. One never ever let your guard down around your mate. Two, start planning to get back at the rat bastard and three…when they finally do get over this petty little fight to make sure they do it when hes wet, due to a simple math equation.

Water + Hiei One very hot, very very sexy fire demon.

She got out of the shower, and got dressed in record time. She glanced in the crib, and Mikomi lay sound asleep. She called for Botan, who appeared a few minutes later.

"Good afternoon what can I help you with Ketsueki?" She winced and debated whether it was worth it, after a grand total of ten seconds of pondering, she decided it was well worth it. She gulped and gazed worriedly at the grim reaper.

"Botan…..we need to go…shopping." Botan gave her a blank stare and blinked. All in the same instant she jumped up screamed and smiled.

"Alright lets get started! This will be so much fun and think of all the stores we will go to..and oh we have to see a movie and this is gonna be so much fun its been forever and a day since ive taken a day off work and-" Ketsueki began to block her out as she was dragged towards Koenmas office.

In her mind she was silently regretting this decision but in the end she knew it would be well worth it.

Koenma gave them a portal and they were in the Human realm in an instant.

"Hey Botan…theres something I have to do first…..it will only take about a half an hour where do you want me to meet you." The bluenette pondered silently to herself for a moment before deciding.

"Oh I know ill meet you outside of Pac Sun OK?" Ketsueki nodded and Botan disappeared in a mass of people. Ketsueki walked through the wall until she reached the store she was looking for she gazed up at it for a minute. This was her last chance.

She read the sign one more time trying to hide back her smile, and failing horribly before she strode in the store that all women seemed to love.

Victorias Secret.


	24. Home Again

oOoFearMeoOo

Kurama Lover 9118

Caaro

Demon717

OoOLady HeatherOoO

You guys rock my fuzzy socks!

Ketsueki collapsed on the couch mentally deciding that if the option ever came, she would choose death over shopping with Botan. She groaned and attempted to roll over……and failed miserably…..she changed her mind, she was perfectly content with laying on the couch until tomorrow, or until her legs regained there feeling.

"hn. Onna where have you been." Hiei growled possessively and Ketsueki shivered, even in her exhausted state, it still turned her on.

The only oral response Hiei got was a rather loud groan. Hieis eyes narrowed and he growled out of annoyance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a sitting position, moving his face within an inch of hers.

"Im talking to you onna." Ketsueki whimpered and gripped his black tank top, pulling him down, his hands shooting to either side of her head and one of his knees hit the couch to keep from falling on top of her. She groaned again.

"Botan…..shopping……tired…." She blinked her golden eyes, and a sleepy smile crossed her face. "And…..I love you?" She giggled lightly, not having the strength to do much more. She leaned forward a tiny bit and kissed him, her hands still intertwined in his tank top.

Hiei kissed her back, moving one of his hands to her cheek. After a few minutes she broke away and slumped to the side, going unconscious. Hiei gently caught her shaking his head.

"Onna….."He picked her up bridle style and looked at her, slightly smiling. "Kami help me….but I love you too." He darted up the stairs and laid her in the bed. He strode over and Mikomi blinked and extended her arms.

"Da…da." Hiei blinked an looked down at his daughter and she giggled. "Da da." Another smile tugged at Hieis lips as he picked her up. She yawned and rested her head against his shoulder. Hiei ran his fingers up and down her back until she was lulled back to sleep.

He set her back in the crib and headed back towards the bed. He laid beside Ketsueki who smiled and moved closer to him.

"Hiei….." He gripped her body and pulled her closer, quickly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Ketsueki blinked open her eyes, and smiled against Hieis chest, she gazed up into his peacefully sleeping face, a devious smirk crossed her lips and she crawled up his body.

She gently kissed the corner of his mouth and he stirred slightly, beginning to wake up. She grinned and moved her head to his neck, and sunk her fangs into the pale flesh. Hiei woke right up and a low growl escaped his lips. She extracted her fangs and lapped up his blood with her tongue., and Hiei half hissed half moaned.

She dragged her tongue up his neck, and up to his earlobe.

"Your blood tastes divine koi." She kissed him, and he groaned.

She grinned down at him and he looked at her with lusted eyes. His hands moved to her butt and he groped her and she smiled again kissing him.

"I would love to stay here all day with you koi…..but we have Mikomi to…..but maybe…..just maybe….if you can get Kurama to baby-sit for a day,…we can have some fun." She licked his cheek and slid off of him walking towards Mikomis crib, before picking her up and smiling, heading for the door.

Hiei sighed and blew a strand of hair out of his, but only one thought crossed his mind.

Where the hell was the fox?


	25. Hide And Seek

Kurama Lover 9118

Caaro

Demon717

OoOLady HeatherOoO

I love you!!

Ketsueki spun around in a circle and Mikomi laughed and giggled, Ketsueki nuzzled her face with Mikomis, and the small girl laughed.

Arms wrapped around Ketsuekis waist and picked her up, doing a similar action. Ketsueki grinned as he set her back down.

"You got the fox to baby-sit." It wasn't a question. Hiei smirked.

"You know me too well." Kurama strolled into the room and Ketsueki smiled.

"Kurama I trust you full heartedly, but if you let either idiot harm so much a hair on her head I don't care who did it I will kill you all with the help of my koi….and he would gladly help." Kurama smiled at Ketsuekis words.

"You must not worry I wont let them touch her." Ketsueki smiled at the red head, and Hiei placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Hn. Head the onna's words."

"Alright he gets it…come on koi." Ketsueki headed for the front door Hiei trailing never far behind. As soon as they were out the door, Ketsueki disappeared and a small note fluttered to the ground. Hiei unfolded it and read it quickly.

_Dear koi:_

_You thought the war was over_

_But my dear its just beginning_

_I will give you clues to where I am_

_You only have a limited amount of time to find me…_

_If you wish to do anything when you do._

_Think hard….where was the victim you found_

_The day you met me?_

Hiei growled slightly…this was her torture? He had a portal made to the human world and took off breaking the sound barrier. He slammed to a stop on the street where they had found the dead teenager. A pocket knife held another note to the side of a building and Hiei, growled he was determined to find her within thirty minutes.

_That one was quite easy wasn't it?_

_Well lets see…let me think a little harder…_

_Ahhhh ok I got one._

_There was a little girl that died_

_That I cared for…her name_

_Is now on a tombstone…._

_Find it._

Hiei shot off like a rocket going to every cemetery searching every tombstone for a note…he couldn't remember her name.

Hinata that was it.

He found it and found a single white rose with a note attached to it, he gently removed the note and made sure the rose stayed in place, he undid the ribbon around it and quickly unfolded it.

_I knew you wouldn't remember her name…_

_I knew this one would take you the longest_

_Hinata._

_Alright this is the last one I promise._

_Find my apartment_

_The place where I became apart of you_

_And I apart of you _

_I think you will like what you see when you _

_Get there_

_Love you_

_Ketsueki_

Hiei ran faster then he ever had before, he couldn't even make sense of the scenery and he made it to her apartment in .8 seconds. He paused at the door, slowly opening it, everything was dark. He walked in and shut the door, and candles lit up around the room in various spots……Neither were going to get sleep tonight.

"Took you long enough there koi." His jaw dropped as he faced her.

Her long hair was loose and curled, falling over her shoulders in a graceful way. On her upper body was a partly see through black lace bra, and covering her lower body was black partly see through boy shorts with belts attached to leg stocking which were purely see through and stopped after her knees.

There was no way in hell either one would be asleep before the sun touched the Earth.


	26. Play Time Is Over

Kurama Lover 9118-I love you to lol and don't be a total dumbass like me and fall out of your chair laughing….it kinda hurts XD

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Arnt we all? And it has Hiei so c'mon…..everyones a little perverted XD

Ketsueki grinned mischievously, and folded her arms over her chest, crossing her legs slightly….poor Hiei then realized, he couldn't move. Ketsuekis eyes glittered and Hiei realized that in his blinded lust he had fallen directly into her trap.

"To be perfectly honest here koi, I only bought this outfit to keep you drooling for a few minutes, just long enough to get you stuck." Hiei would not plead…and she knew it. She walked painstakingly slow towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Now koi, heres how this game goes, im going to change out of this annoyingly tight-" She moved the bra around a little and Hiei groaned. "Human outfit, and when I am more comfortable, I shall release you, and at that point you may do what you wish with me." Ketsueki licked his cheek and headed in the other room.

And just as promised he was released a few moments later.

Now Hiei saw this two ways….he could continue this war until one finally broke, or he could concede and ravish her until the sun broke the horizon…..he knew she would be expecting him to leave, and come up with his next point of action….but not anymore Hiei had grown tired of there games, he wanted the prize now.

Ketsueki lay with her head buried in the pillow with a loose t-shirt on, and a pair of pants, the rather sexy, revealing outfit tossed carelessly in the room, else where. She heard a snort, and after a few minutes felt two dips in the bed, one on either side of her.

Long slender fingers crept up her shirt slowly sliding it upwards, revealing the latch of a black bra. Hiei swiftly unhooked it, his fingers spread out in small circular patterns, moving down and adding pressure as he went.

Ketsuekis muscles fully relaxed, under his warm gentle hands, and without realizing it, Ketsueki moaned softly. She knew for a fact her mate was smirking….she didn't have to see his face.

Without warning Hieis warm, soft lips kissing at her shoulder moving across, until they came across the crook of her neck, licking and nipping gently while his hands continued there heavenly massage. Ketsueki groaned and sat up, being pulled into Hieis lap in the process. Hiei snarled lightly and licked her neck, from her mating mark to her jaw.

Ketsueki smiled and snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He laid down, kissing her forehead and holding the small of her back, one hand massaged her upper thigh and she groaned as his other hand massaged her breast, teasing her mercilessly, his other hand, soon joining. One of his hands trailed down her side until it reached the rim of her pants, and Hiei purred against her neck, before shoving his hand into her shorts.

He purred louder as Ketsueki grinded against his head, and his fingers massaged her. His other hand, still pleasuring her breast. Ketsueki felt him grow hard beneath her. She slid her pants off and trailed up and down his lower body, his hands moving with her, as he bit at her neck his purr becoming an aroused snarl, and he grinded back. Ketsuekis body, jerked slightly as she came, and her finger brushed the top of his dick and she licked that same finger.

"You still taste good koi."

His expression quickly became possessive and predatory, all in the same notion, and he pounced, all in one motion, he spread her legs, and plunged deep between them, he groaned sharply when his hips met hers.

They stayed like that for a moment saying a silent I love you before Hiei started to move.

"Faster….koi….p-please." Hiei lowered his head to his mates shoulder, and used his demonic speed, and the pace soon tripled, and Ketsueki moaned. Hiei sucked at her neck leaving several predatory marks.

Ketsueki groaned and tightened her legs around his waist.

"Say my name…" He breathed in her ear. Ketsueki groaned again and Hiei continued to pick up speed.

"Hiei!" He shuddered as he came and collapsed on top of her. Ketsueki pushed him, so he lay on his chest, and she rested her spent body on his chest.

"I love you Hiei."

His chest vibrated slightly as the soft purr escaped his throat. This only grew louder, as he pulled her up, and buried his face in her long raven hair, inhaling her mesmerizing scent.


	27. His Mission Her River

Kurama Lover 9118-Your going to hate me with every fiber in your being.

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Again your going to hate me…..with a passion

Just 2 Dream Of You-Thank you thank you thank you and just like above you shall hate me to

Panic overtook Ketsuekis senses, making her run so fast she almost went airborne. The scenery was not but a blur as she shot through the trees; she skidded to a halt, and froze, a demon green with blinking yellow eyes held the just turned four, Mikomi over a cliff with about a fifty foot drop, into a raging river, the demons eyes glittered with bloodlust. Mikomi started crying and extended a hand towards her mother.

"Mommy….mom..my." The small girl whimpered in between her sobbing.

Ketsueki knew this demon was no fool. He had waited until her teammates had gone out on a mission, and had place a fine layer of sleeping powder on her food….fortunately, she didn't consume enough to be unconscious that long, and followed the ugly demons scent as fast as she could, once she Mikomi was missing.

"Say goodbye to your baby filthy blood sucker." With a swing of his arm he hurtled the small child over the edge, Mikomi screamed, and Ketsueki wasted no time, she leaped over the cliff, and obviously being heavier then Mikomi, reached her quickly, she wrapped the infant in her arms, and attempted to turn, so her body hit the water, back first.

For a moment she was paralyzed underwater, unable to move until Mikomi squirmed, Ketsueki pushed up from the bottom of the river, and took a gaping breath as she broke the surface, Mikomi still crying and clinging to Ketsuekis tank top.

Ketsuekis goal was to stay above the water until they had reached a point where the water calmed enough…..but that would be too easy.

Water stopped slapping the sides of the rocky cliff and seemed to be sucked completely forward. Ketsuekis eyes went wide and she whipped around using one free arm to propel herself in the opposite way. Her feet scraped against the rocky bottom, but it was no use. Her powers were useless in the water, and she couldn't reach one side in time.

"Pegasus!" Her voice echoed in a desperate tone over the raging water. The forever faithful horse swooped over the cliff and hovered two far to reach, if he got wet he would die with them. There was officially no way out.

At the last second, Ketsueki had an epiphany. She held Mikomi close and listened to her cries.

"I love you Mikomi tell your father I love him too." She threw the small girl as high as she could and Pegasus caught her easily on his back.

Ketsueki however plummeted over the falls, and all in a few seconds, became part of the splashes made by the water.

"Mommy!" Mikomi screamed from the white stallions back, and he swooped down, following the water, and landed on dry ground next to the small lake, the waterfall fell into. Mikomi jumped off his back stumbling.

"Mommy!" Her eyes scanned the slowly moving lake looking for any signs of her mother. 

Ketsuekis body gently floated down the stream towards the middle. Pegasus leaped into the water and managed to drag her out half onto the bank. He shook his wings, and laid beside her, keeping her body from falling back into the river.

"Mommy!" Mikomi rushed to her mother's side and kneeled beside her face, gently lifting her head, water droplets fell from her face and landed in the rocks below.

"Mommy…please opens your eyes….." Mikomi whimpered and released her head, which fell back to the Earth with no signs of life. Pegasus gently placed his muzzle beneath her head, giving her neck support.

Mikomi buried her face in her mother's chest and cried, and Pegasus softly whinnied and once his wings were dry, wrapped one around her….and all the while Ketsueki never groaned, never moaned, never moved, and didn't seem to breathe.

Yusuke kicked open the door to the mansion, and yawned.

"That was such a boring mission…. Mikomis fourth birthday party was wayyyyyyy more exciting then that." Yusuke glanced around. "Speaking of which where's Ketsueki and Mikomi?"

Yusuke walked into the kitchen and froze along with the other four, an apple had a bite taken out of it and a half eaten bowl of now soggy cereal lay on the counter, one chair had been knocked out from under itself and a small bloodstain lay on the tile.

The four detectives gazed at each other and bolted. They through open Mikomis bedroom door, and each of them felt terror weave up there spines. 

The small bed was overturned, and the mattress destroyed, the vanity lay in pieces and clothes lay scattered around the room, the window was shattered and the curtains blew freely into the room.

"Wait." Kumara stated. "I can still smell the demon that was here, its faint, but I can smell it…..follow me."

Hieis anger bubbled inside him, and his ki spiked…..it would not be a good day for the demon.


	28. Good Or Bad

Kurama Lover 9118- Only time will tell my friend.

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Yes I know…im a terrible…horrid person.

Just 2 Dream Of You-OOOOO don't let my other fans read that review….they will hate you….

Caaro- here's your update

Wings Of Wax- Thanks….I think you're the only person besides Just 2 Dream Of You that didn't use the term hate in your review…..

The team had never moved as fast as they were right now….which made it all the harder to stop, when they reached the edge of the rocky terrain, and the demon that stood laughing on it, he stopped when the spirit detectives practically slammed into him.

"Your too late I doubt either survived…they fell over into the river there." He sneered, looking happy until a cry broke the air.

"No! Stop! Please! MOMMY!!" Mikomi's cracked voice caused the demon to growl in annoyance and he and the spirit detectives taking off in the direction of the voice. The spirit detectives, winning by a mile.

"Let her go!" Mikomi screamed at the tall dark figure, a cart stood behind him and several others clad in the same uniform.

"Listen kid…..your mom is gonna die….there's no way one could survive that fall." The winged horse cried at as a chain, wrapped around his torso and attempted to pull him away from its dying master. He spread his wings there full length snapping the chain easily. He stood up quickly, and in front of Mikomi and Ketsueki and reared up, moving his wings as far as he could, creating a tornado of air, causing the cloaked figures to scatter and search for shelter.

Unfortunatley without the support of the creature, Ketsueki began falling back into the river. Mikomi wrapped her arms under her shoulder and attempted to drag her up, but only succeeded in going in with her.

Arms wrapped around Mikomi, quickly lifting her from the water, and she was handed off to someone. She blinked and looked up.

"Kurama?" She twisted in his arms, and watched her father carry out Ketsueki the winged horse, quickly by his side, wanting to be near its master. Hiei quickly scanned Mikomi….besides being wet she was uninjured.

"Hiei take her to the infirmary, ill look over Mikomi for any injuries then meet you there."

"Take care of mommy daddy." Hiei swiftly disappeared, and Kurama set Mikomi down, to make sure she was not hurt, in any shape or form.

"Daddy!" Mikomi cried. Hiei spun on his heal, and swooped the small girl into his arms and cradled her close, his crimson eyes lined with worry….he had been in the waiting room for roughly an hour.

"Mikomi….do you think you could tell us what happened." Mikomi hugged her father and looked at Koenma slowly nodding her head.

"I had just finished breakfast and went upstairs to grab a game for me and mommy to play…I heard a noise downstairs, but before I could get out to ask mommy what it was my window broke and a demon jumped inside and grabbed me….he was really slow and about ten minutes later mommy found me. The demon dropped me over the side of the mountain and mommy jumped too…..to save me. She caught me, and held onto me as the water pushed us, then we came to a waterfall, and mommy threw me up to Pegasus…and then….and then…" Her voice cracked again. "She fell down the waterfall."

Koenma nodded his head sadly just as the door opened.

The doctor looked to Hiei.

"May I speak to you in private?" Hiei nodded and gave Mikomi a quick squeeze and set her down, heading into the room.

"I have good news and bad news…..which would you like to hear first."

"Just spit it out." Hiei barked.

"The good news, is she's stable….the bad news is internally her organs are so battered and bruised, they she may never wake up…..her body is doing all it can to repair itself, and we are doing everything we can to help but…..she still may not make it through the night……normally we don't allow visitors to stay overnight but in your case ill make the exception."

"Im staying."

"I thought you might….lets tell your friends." Hiei followed the doctor back into the waiting room, Mikomi had fallen asleep in Kuramas lap, but jumped awake.

"Hey mister? Can my daddy stay to protect my mommy?" The doctor blinked, half dumbfounded at the small girls question, but nodded smiling.

Hiei bent down and embraced his daughter, fighting back tears. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Be good for Kurama."

"I will daddy….I will." She grabbed Kuramas hand and they all walked out of the E.R. Hiei took a deep breath, turning and walking inside Ketsuekis room.


	29. Waking Up Isnt All That Great

Kurama Lover 9118- Only time will tell my friend.

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Yes I know…im a terrible…horrid person.

Just 2 Dream Of You-OOOOO don't let my other fans read that review….they will hate you….

Caaro- here's your update

Wings Of Wax- Thanks….I think you're the only person besides Just 2 Dream Of You that didn't use the term hate in your review…..

His eyes traced over her tiny frame, wires stuck out of her arms linked to about a dozen machines. Her chest softly roze and fell, and her lips were slightly parted…..at least she didn't need a breathing tube. He swiftly strode over to her and sat next to her, running his fingers through her purple and black hair, his fingers getting caught in small notes and easily pulling them apart.

Hiei kind of half expected her to crack her eyes open and smile at him…..but of course she didn't…..she may never even wake up. Hiei suddenly felt rage and his eyes narrowed on her petite form.

"Ketsueki stop this now!" His voice raising as he spoke. "Im tired of this foolish game." He hissed, and glanced at the door. "Don't let those fools here me open your eyes now Ketsueki!"

The only sound that answered him were the machines gentle beeping noises. 

After a few minutes Hiei's bottom lip quivered slightly as sadness overtook the fire demon. He buried his face in her stomach as his arm tightened around her waist, and Hiei whimpered, pleaded, and begged.

"Please wake up onna……I love you……." Tears ran down his face and turned to gleaming black gems, eventually he fell asleep the gems still scattering the room.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, which eventually turned into a half of a year, team Urameshi gained a new member, and Hiei seemed to bond with her, and all through the months not once did Ketsueki move……until now.

Golden eyes blinked open and closed immediately trying to adjust to the ominous bright lights. Slowly but surely she opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. A clock next to the bed read twelve fifty, and a calender said November twenty-nineth…..Ketsueki jumped to her feet nearly falling back down, but gripping the bed post, a nurse walked in and fainted.

Ketsueki found her clothes and put them on, she wobbled down the hallway and snuck out before any doctors could spot her, normally she would of run, but she was still attempting to get used to her legs again.

Pegasus shot out of the forest and looked so happy he was litterally hovering flapping its massive wings excitedly, Ketsueki laughed and looped her arms around his neck, smiling all the while.

He helped her walk towards the training grounds, supporting part of her weight, she was grateful, and slung an arm around his lower neck.

They neared the arena and the sound of metal meeting metal echoed and Ketsueki looked puzzled…no one else used metal besides Hiei, the sounds ended and laughter replaced it, and Ketsueki smiled eager to see her mate, daughter, and friends. As they got closer, Ketsueki moved to her knees and crawled, and Pegasus stayed back…he knew Ketsueki wished to surprise them.

Ketsueki slowly rose to her feet once she got to where she could see them,she stumbled backwards in shock.

Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, and Shizuru were all smiling and laughing as Hiei hugged a strange girl that Ketsueki had never seen before. She had long brown hair and shimmering green eyes, and kissed Hiei on the cheek and Hiei blushed and smiled, and Mikomi jumped up and hugged the girl, laughing as she spun Ketsuekis daughter around

Tears flooded the blood demons eyes, as she felt her world crash around her, just as a doctor made it over the clearing. Pegasus feeling its masters sadness quickly rushed to her side. She swung over his back and he took off running before she the doctor even spoke a word.

He raced through the palace, up the stairs, and into Ketsueki's old room. Ketsueki grabbed all of her clothes and some shredded on her claws, she picked up the mattress, the lamps, the TV, anything she could grab and smashed it, before slumping to the floor crying. Through her tears she saw the only thing left standing, an antique box.

Pegasus watched anxiously as she walked slowly towards it, and opened the ancient lid to reveal her old outfit and her trusty blades. 

Within a few minutes she was clad in knee high black boots with purple trim, and a skin tight dress that reached her mid-thigh, also with purple trim, she reached into the box once more and placed the purple mask over her eyes, her hair loosing all traces of black.

Yusukes team broke through the trees heading towards the mansion at top speeds, all eager to see Ketsueki, until the sound of shattering glass reached there ears, and they slammed on the brakes.

Shards of glass rained on the Earth as the white Pegasus flew straight over Ketsuekis old balcony, a black harness made of ki, giving its rider, the blood demon herself full control over the creature.

It screamed and flapped its wings harder, being nothing more then a black and white blur as a portal ripped open and the horse rushed into it.

This however was not what got there attention, it was what she wore….the outfit she wore when she used to kill humans. Koenma nodded to the team and opened a portal and they quickly disappeared into it.


	30. Broken

Just 2 Dream Of You- I is sorry hangs head in shame

Wings Of Wax- This chapter is going to mainly be sad….and thanks for the KIND review……unlike someone else I know…cough Just 2 Dream Of You cough

The group of five walked down the familiar street of Tokyo, people hustled and hurried around, and paid no mind to the group, they headed towards the abandoned section of Tokyo talking to themselves as they walked.

"Man its so good to be on a mission again…Keiko finally let me leave without the kid." As soon as the words left the detectives mouth, he regretted them, between Hiei and Mikomi anything they related to a female was sensitive and mikomi grabbed her father's hand. Mikomi was about eight and a half, and resembled Hiei more then Ketsueki….but that's what had plagued them.

Ketsueki had been such a dedicated mother…..but she never made contact with Mikomi not once….they were faring decently well, but they both, Hiei especially, missed Ketsueki, and he blamed himself for it…..for ever even getting close to Himiko….the princess, whom there team was supposed to protect.

The only reason, Hiei had found an interest in her at all, was her exceptional skills with a katana, skills that Ketsueki only possessed with twin blades…..However after Ketsueki left Hiei never spoke to Himiko again, and every night he would wait outside, like a loyal dog waiting for its master to return…..she never did.

Kurama stopped them. This mission was supposed to be simple, so Hiei had let mikomi come, a simple low class demon had supposedly escaped the barriers….this however was not the case. 

Two demons walked out front, and a small horde followed behind. They laughed and drank and some even danced a little, as they moved on down the street, and then about twenty or so feet behind the horde, an old man followed. He carried a chain so rustled, small, and brittle looking a human child could have easily broken it.

He turned and held out his hand.

"Cmon Ketsueki…..we don't have that much farther to go. You can do it."

The chain rustled slightly as she stepped forward, and the group of fives jaws dropped to the floor in horror.

"Where the once powerful, beautiful, and expert hunter stood……now stood a battered broken creature. Her purple hair had dulled and lost its shine, becoming the color of a purple shirt that had been through the washing machine too many times. The black had dulled and lost its shine. Her eyes once golden and filled with emotion, was now grey and held lifelessness to them. Her skin almost glowed she had become so pale. She was dressed in tattered and torn Capri's, and a bra. Her stomach, back, face, and legs were riddled in countless scars. Her ribs were easily visible, and her muscle tone, had all but completely vanished. Her breath came in ragged gasps, and her body shook with every breath she took, as if that in itself took effort.

The old man gave her a helpless look, before continuing the walk, at a slow and steady pace, the broken demon following obediently like a trained dog.

"Cmon Ketsueki its gonna be OK." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ketsuekis legs, gave out from under her and she hit the ground with a thump. The old man attempted to hoist the barely conscious blood demon up so that he supported half her weight.

"Enough……do not touch her." The old man sadly put her back down, as the younger man that sat on top of a black stallion, rode up next to her. "Nobody touch her….." Nobody moved, as he swung off his horse.

"Get up." It was not an option. "Fine daughter if your going to throw a tantrum you will be punished." He grinned a sick grin, and went to fetch some rope. He tied one end around her ankles, and the other around his wrist….."If you wont walk I suppose ill have to drag you back myself."

"No sir wait!" All attention was on the old man. "She will die sir…..her body cant take it." The man laughed cruelly. 

"She is my failed experiment and since I am her father what I say goes." The old man shrunk back in fear, there was nothing he could do.

"Hn. She is my mate release her now." He turned and looked slightly surprised.

"Awww how adorable….one unwanted piece of shit falls in love with another."

"What in the hell did you just say? You know ive faced a lot of demons that I have hated….but you I hope you rote in the lowest layer of hell you son-of-a-bitch." Yusuke stood by Hiei.

"Ya she's your daughter how could you do something like that!" Kuwabara joined in.

"Usually im not one for violence but in this case ill make an exception." Kurama pulled out his rose whip. Mikomi stayed in the ally way having being commanded by all four, but she watched them intensely.

"Does my daughter really mean that much to you?" He lifted the rope, and her lip form was propped up in the saddle in front of him…..all four nodded and the man grinned and plunged a knife into her stomach, twisting the dagger.

Ketsuekis eyes shot open, and pain replaced the lifelessness.

"Then take her….we don't need her." He threw her to the ground, and the horde was gone in the blink of an eye. Mikomi and Hiei were the first ones to the blood demons side.


	31. Wake Up

Just 2 Dream Of You- Hahahaha I know you loveses me….everybody does…jk jk jk. Thanks for the awesome review!

Hiei snarled as the shaking nurse moved the blood demon, so she could check her pulse, as soon as she got it; she scurried out of the room, to tell the doctor who would in turn tell the group. All of them stood in Hieis' bedroom; from Koenma to Keiko they stood awaiting her condition.

Mikomi was asleep, curled onto Kuramas lap, whom was sitting on the floor. The others had followed suit and were scattered on the dark carpeting, except for Hiei.

He was propped against the head board, with Ketsueki in between his legs, he had pulled her to where her head rested sideways on his chest, and the rest of her body curled underneath it, Hieis arms curled around her small form, holding her as tight as he could. The door opened and in walked her doctor.

"First off let me just say…that were amazed that shes even alive, the extent of her injuries, and the condition of her body, mentally, physically, and emotionally, show that she has been through torture that we cant even to begin to understand…Second now all she needs to do, is regain her spirit energy and her scars will heal over time…..just keep a close eye on her for about a month….especially you Hiei….she will need you more then anything."

Hieis grip tightened if thatr was even possible. The doctor left and Kurama stood up.

"Cmon lets leave the two alone for the night." Kurama carefully scooped up the sleeping Mikomi and carried her to her bedroom, before heading to his own.

Hiei rested his cheek against her hair, closing his eyes, her scent filtered through his nose and he growled slightly in remembrance and contemptment.

Hiei was not below lying…and he missed her…..badly…..Without her, his life became void of a purpose. Even hunting down a demon had become no longer enjoyable. Of course, the hunt was exhilarating and caused an adrenaline rush….but it was short lived. As soon as the high was gone, what did he have?

Mikomi was the only true thing that kept him going…but even so, unbeknownst to his daughter he suffered.

A slight groan caused his crimson orbs to snap open and turn his gaze down. Her paled fingers gripped his shirt tightly in there grasp.

"H….iei?" She groaned after another few minutes.

Giddiness, happiness and relief spread over the fire demon so fast his head spun, and his body moved in auto-pilot.

He dipped his head to her shoulder and his tongue quickly licked and caressed the tender flesh, he got to her mating mark, and swiftly bit there, transferring energy into her.

Her golden eyes slowly blinked open, and Hiei nuzzled her nose with his own. She smiled and enjoyed it for several minutes. All of a sudden her smile dropped from her face and her eyes grew wide. She pushed away from him, her eyes lined with unbreaking tears and she stumbled to her feet. Hieis face held nothing but rejection and failure at this sudden movement.

"Please…..stop….I cant take any more illusions….please stop ill be good I promise……please daddy please." Ketsuekis nails dug into her skin and blood ran down her cheeks, as she shook her head back and forth, and she crumpled to her knees, as tears finally fell from her eyes, mingling with the blood.

Hiei was quickly at her side, and pulled her to his chest.

"This isn't an illusion your safe now onna." She gazed up at him, her eyes loaded with pain, suffering, and sadness.

"How do I know?" She had never looked more vulnerable, and fragile.

Hiei swiftly pushed his lips to hers with hidden zeal, and pulled her closer to his body, after a minute she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it.


	32. Im Fine

Just 2 Dream Of You- Don't cry…gives another bucket

Frankie's Chains- Thanks lol I try XD

Wings Of Wax- Well you see, I write my stories on a whim, I don't plan them out or write em out, I just…start typing. So they may be a future twist or there may not.

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Begging will get you no where her Muhahahaha coughs and hacks Eh hem….right then

Caaro- Hey no problem, you review a TON of my stories so im not mad

Kurama Lover 9118- Ahhh yes we all know how you love your wars….but Ketsueki has been locked away, and is happy to see…well…anyone.

KristyHimura- Thank you! If you upload your stories onto here please let me know…I would love to read them.

Ketsueki gazed into his crimson orbs, and quicker then she could register he had his head buried into the nape of her neck, his tongue scraping her flesh. She pushed him away, her golden eyes filled with betrayal and tearchery.

"Why do you bother to waste time with me? When you have that…..flawless…beautiful demoness to compare me to." She had trouble talking and her ribs slightly body slightly shook as she spoke.

"She was nothing to me….except a sparring partner, and the only reason Mikomi liked her was because I was my old self when I trained with her….she was nothing more then a distraction….to keep me strong for when you woke up." Hiei crawled closer to her. "See?" He pulled down his tank top to reveal the mating mark, she had given him.

Ketsueki brushed her fingertips on it, and bnnnnnHieis body quaked slightly in a surpressed shiver. The blood demon took several minutes before she spoke again.

"Where is Mikomi?" Hiei grinned at her and swiftly rose to his feet, and heading for the door.

"Ill go get her." Ketsuekis fingers had woven into his cloak and had pulled him swiftly down, before he could take three steps.

"No please….don't leave me alone……I cant take the dark by myself anymore…ill go mad." Ketsuekis entire body trembled and her eyes were shut tightly and her head moved back and forth as if trying to block out the memory.

Anger and hatred quickly consumed the Jaganshi and he bent down and roughly grabbed her chin.

"What did they do to you onna?"

"So many things…..illusions, beatings, whippings, being forced to run alongside a convoy of mechanical machines, and if I stopped I simply got dragged by a rope behind it…don't leave me alone….please…..I love you."

Hiei grabbed her roughly and pulled her to his chest, his fingers running through her hair.

"Ill kill them…each and every one of them…in a slow agonizing way." Ketsueki could feel Hieis body quake beneath her, in an unspoken anger just as the door flung open, which caused both to jump and face it.

"Mommy!" Mikomi was out of Kuramas grasp, and hugging Ketsueki so tightly that she looked like a tiny child again.

"Ketsueki your OK!" Kuwabara shouted and the entire team raced into the room, and after a moment of obsanitys and shouts Ketsueki smiled.

"Ya guys…..im fine."


	33. Recovery

Just 2 Dream Of You- I just try to update somewhat quickly or Kurama Lover 9118 will kill me LOL

Wings Of Wax- If you like I will try to make another twist.

OoOLady HeatherOoO- I try to get it right it is difficult to get the bonds between parents and child right I usually have to rewrite them several times.

Caaro- A convoy is like a long line of something so like a bunch of robots.

Kurama Lover 9118- Yes things are to hard for me lol my biggest problem is I get so many ideas and end up having ten stories XX

Hieis arms had woven around the blood demon in such a way that only a blind fool would dare come within range. His arms were wrapped, in possession and protection around the pale thin girl. His crimson eyes were closed and his cheek brushed against her neck in an act of comfort and safety, and a low growl was a continuous noise that echoed slightly.

Not even Kurama could open that door and make it out alive.

Ketsueki had gained some of her weight back, but was still virtually dead. However since Hiei could not be pried from her with a crowbar she was recovering much more swiftly then she should have been.

Her scent filtered through his nose, and he moved his head so it rested against her pale neck. His lips kissing her flesh affectionately. Ketsueki groaned slightly and her golden eyes blinked back sleep, and Hiei nuzzled his nose to hers, his instincts on auto pilot.

Ketsueki slowly sat up, and Hiei followed her example slowly, watching her like a hawk. She locked eyes with him and raised one hand, to cup his cheek.

"Are you really here? I want so hard to believe it….but im terrified this is another cruel illusion." Her voice was just barely audible, but Hiei caught it, there was no way he could prove it was reality….and that was one of the many reasons he didn't leave her side.

He leaned forward, and pressed his lips ghostly to hers, they stayed like that for several minutes, with there foreheads touching, and every few seconds there lips brushing together, until Ketsueki roughly pulled him forward. His head landed on her upper chest, and the gentle sound of her heart instantly calmed him down and relaxed the koorime.

Her fingers wound into his hair, and softly massaged his skull, her nose buried itself in Hieis hair, and her warm breath tickled his scalp.

Ketsueki closed her eyes in harmony, and sighed softly. Hieis scent, now fully enveloping her if Ketsueki had her way, she would never move. His soft black spikes tickled her cheeks, and she cracked her eyes open but just barely.

"This may be kind of cheesy…but if this is an illusion or some kind of warped reality….I don't care…let the walls crumble around me…as long as you're here nothing else matters." Ketsuekis voice was barely above a whisper and her warm breath brushed against his neck.

Ketsuekis aura slightly pulsed, and she lowered her head and sunk her teeth into his mating mark, withdrawing some of his blood. She felt most of her strength return and retracted her teeth from his neck and scraped her tongue across his shoulder until his wound closed.

She placed gentle butterfly kisses all along his shoulder, and he moaned softly and closed his ruby eyes, letting himself fully relax and leaned into her warmth.

"Koi…..you didn't sleep often while I was gone did you.?" Ketsuekis lowered voice reached Hieis sensitive ears and he shook his head.

"Hardly at all…I waited for you to return, I was lucky to get about five hours a week." He whispered after a long moment, attempting to wake himself up again.

Ketsueki moved and put a hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. She curled into him, and placed her head on his chest, her body molding perfectly with his, like the long lost piece of a jigsaw puzzle. Hiei buried his nose in her hair, and his eyes flitted closed and he wove an arm around her waist.

"Sleep now and sleep well….koi."

"Hn." Came the muffled response, and the last thing Ketsueki heard before she slipped into the unconscious state known as sleep.


	34. Busted

Wings Of Wax- hahaha no its ok I like suggestions from readers, if you ever have any ideas or would really like something to happen to a character let me know, it actually gives me inspiration to keep writing, and also if you have any critisism I know im not perfect so if you see any mistakes or something PLEASE let me know.

OoOLady HeatherOoO- This one even has some humor in it just for you.

Caaro- Its ok and thank you…and about the site management thing or whatever that happened to me too so no worries!

Kurama Lover 9118- WATCH THE KEYBOARD!! HI SESSHY!!

"Do you realize how much trouble I could be in for this? You know how angry Hiei would be? I don't even want to think about….no just no." Yusuke shouted in exasperation.

Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Mikomi, had gone out shopping for Christmas and left Yusuke to watch the blood demon….much to Hieis protest.

"Please?!" Ketsuekis golden eyes widened and gave Yusuke a puppy dog pout. Yusukes bottom lip quivered and he almost caved but he stood his ground fast.

"NO! NO! NO! Hiei would kill me I might-as-well right up my will now there's no way in hell…..no way in the deepest layer of hell would I ever in your current condition-" The short girl cut him off.

"Yusuke……" He stopped, gazed at her, and gulped. Her eyes glittered with mischief and victory. Yusuke took a half step back. "Yusuke…" She said his name a little louder this time.

"What?" His voice was cautious and careful.

"When have you ever been known to follow the rules?" Ketsuekis eyes filled with victory, and she knew she had won. Yusuke opened his mouth to speak and slowly closed it. He stood up straight and arched his back slightly, scratching the back of his head.

As Yusuke took a trip down memory lane a small smile spread across his face as he remembered ditching class and getting in street fights nearly everyday, oblivious to the world around him. He chuckled slightly in real life.

"Nope…I can't say I have." He grinned at the blood demon……then realization hit him…he had walked right into her trap, and her lips curled into a smile.

"Good then this shall be no different." Ketsueki smiled and Yusuke opened his mouth to protest but Ketsueki beat him to it. "And besides you know you want it too." Yusuke shook his head back and forth and his hands curled into fists. He stomped his foot and glared at her.

"Damn you demon-woman and your damn temptations!!" Ketsueki just laughed and skipped past him, her hair tied up with a black bow, bouncing behind her. Yusuke sighed in defeat and looked up towards the ceiling, and quickly made a cross sign in the air.

"Please Kami….let Hiei kill me quick." With that he jogged after her and silence filled the hallway.

"Never. Again." Hiei hissed through clenched teeth. Kuwabara laughed an obnoxious laugh, and made a victory stance.

"What's a matter Hiei…can't handle shopping?" Kuwabara laughed at his own joke and his neck was introduced once again to Hieis glittering blade.

"Hn. No you fool but your stench is so revolting that if I had to do it again I think I would rather be tortured in the seventh layer of hell." Hiei snarled and Mikomi giggled and held up her arms as Hiei sheathed his sword.

"I love you daddy!" Mikomi flung herself around his neck, and a small smile found its way on Hieis face as he reached for the door chuckling slightly.

"I know Mikomi." She giggled at her fathers answer and he set her down once they walked in. Mikomi perked her head up.

"Do you hear that daddy?"

Two loud voices could be heard coming through one of the walls. The detectives gazed at each warily and took a step forward; just as the door flew open.

Yusuke had his arm around Ketsuekis shoulders and her arm was around his, one was ATTEMPTING to help the other to walk, each one had a bottle of rum as they continued to sing.

"Mine eyes have seen the glory of the burning of the school

We have vanquished every teacher - we have broken every rule

We plan to kill the principal at quarter after two

The school is burning down!

Glory glory hallelujah

Teacher hit me with a ruler

I hid behind the door with a loaded 44.

And my teacher aint teachin no more!!

We have tortured all the teachers - we have broken every rule

We have even drowned the principal in the local swimming pool

And we'll go marching on!

Glory glory hallelujah

Teacher hit me with a ruler

So I shot up to heaven with an AK47

And we go marching on!

We have wandered down the halls writing cuss words on the walls

The school is burning down.

Mine eyes have seen the glory of the burning of the schoolWe have tortured every teacher, we have broken all the rulesThe boys are playing poker and the girls are shooting poolAs the school is burning down!"

Yusuke and Ketsueki fell to the floor in laughter at there own song, spilling the foul smelling drink in almost every direction, until a roar of anger made them both abruptly stop.

"YUSUKE!!" Hieis usually calm voice was filled with rage….and the two drunks sat up quickly.

"Uh-oh…"They glanced at each other nervously knowing the wrath of Hiei wasn't pleasant.


	35. Rescue

Wings Of Wax- I might do that in a later chapter, like after someone asks lol

OoOLady HeatherOoO- Its true lol and I happened to have that stuck in my head lol

Caaro- Thanks! Run Yusuke run!

Kurama Lover 9118- I can read minds lol. And hopefully Yusuke can run fast XD

Yusukes shoes skidded in the dirt causing a cloud of dust, dirt and rocks to rise into the sky, he ran as fast as he could into the forest jumping over falling logs and branches. He broke through the trees and into the training arena, a black fireball soaring past his head. Hieis wrath was quickly gaining on him.

A horses whinny cut through the silence, and a hand grabbed the back of Yusukes collar hoisting him into the air, and onto the back of something soft. He was stunned to find that he was hovering above the ground and flying directly at a tree at a high rate of speed.

With a powerful gust of wind from the Pegasus wings he wrapped his arms around Ketsueki as they flew above the clouds.

"I couldn't let you feel hells fury when it was my idea." Ketsueki had to shout to make her voice heard over the rushing wind.

"Well thanks….and I think you just saved my sorry ass." Ketsueki laughed as a portal was ripped and for a split second time and motion seemed to stop, and then the next second, they had landed on a small plot of grass on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Now pay attention…this was my home while I stayed here…..since Koenma wouldn't appreciate Hiei killing you I will cool him down and then come back to get you…alright?"

"I could beat him ive done it before." Ketsueki rolled her eyes at his seemingly endless pride and cockiness.

"When you get in between a demon and its mate….it could be the weakest demon anywhere….you would be amazed at what they are capable of, and since your more of a brother to me and I actually like having you around….. It would be a shame for you to be killed." Her golden eyes glittered playfully and a wide grin spread over Yusukes face.

"Awww you do love me!" He swept her into a tight hug, and spun her around in a circle. When he let go she swung over the back of the impatient horse.

"Don't push it." With a click of her tongue the horse moved to take off but Yusuke stopped her again.

"Just really fast….out of curiosity just with the wind power it makes alone…could it kill someone?" Ketsueki grinned and a blood lust laced within her eyes.

"How do you think I killed so many humans?" With that the horse disappeared within the clouds in a matter of three seconds leaving a small twister behind it. Yusuke starred amazed at the fact that he had managed to stay on its back.

Ketsueki jumped from its back and landed on the training grounds the white horse disappearing into the ground.

Hiei appeared in an instant and Ketsueki stood still, awaiting her punishment….she deserved it and she knew it. She had caused her mate to worry because she had acted on impulse and done something stupid. He moved slowly towards her knowing she would not run.

He stopped directly in front of her but made no audible sound. Ketsueki stared him down, the guilt gently seeping through her eyes.

Faster then the blink of an eye, he pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers.


	36. Two Against Thousands

Caaro- I'm sure she enjoyed her punishment lol

Kurama Lover 9118- Everybody loves Hiei…lol it should be a TV show.

Ketsueki walked into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair, close to where Kurama was cooking. Kuwabara and Hiei following behind and sitting next to her. Kurama set the food down and joined them at the table.

After a few minutes Mikomi came skipping in and took a plateful of Kuramas spaghetti. Mid-bite Mikomi stopped and looked around the kitchen.

"Hey where's Yusuke?"

Ketsuekis eyes went wide and she nearly spit the water she was drinking out.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ketsueki was out of the kitchen in the blink of an eye and Mikomi giggled lightly.

Ketsueki landed in front of her old house and Yusuke swung over the Pegasus back.

"That was pretty fast…are you sure shortys not gonna kill me?" Yusuke grinned.

"Watch it and no he won't kill you." With two powerful flaps of the creature's wings they were soaring high above the clouds. "So what do you think of flying Yusuke?"

"It's a hell of a lot better then a plane." Ketsueki laughed at his response just as the vortex opened, but instead of venturing to the left like it usually did, it ventured to the right.

They came out of the portal, and Ketsueki looked at Yusuke as Pegasus landed on the ground, but didn't disappear.

"I think were in the Makai….." Ketsueki gazed at the dead forest with uncertainty, it looked unfamiliar and Ketsueki had seen nearly every tree here.

"Well im impressed that machine of yours worked." Ketsueki spun around at the same time Yusuke did, and both took a step back as Pegasus dove back into the rocky Earth.

An entire army stood fully decked out with weapons, shields, and armor, just waiting for the command of their leader.

"You see were all rogue demons, but we have the same goal…kill off Team Urameshi…so Max this demon here came up with an invention. All we have to do is stick this what appears to be collar around your neck, and you will seek out and kill those that mean the most to you, from the top of your list to the bottom."

"What makes you think we would go willingly?" Ketsuekis voice sounded just like it did when she first killed all those humans, and Yusuke couldn't suppress a small shiver.

"Hahaha I know your not that foolish little one, as to take on my entire army." Ketsueki gazed at the armed demons and whispered to Yusuke.

"There's no way we will win…all they have to do is knock us unconscious and we will have a better chance of escape if we go willingly."

Yusuke glared at all the demons that stretched as far as the eye could see and after a few minutes of contemplation….he lowered his arm, and sighed standing next to Ketsueki and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"We will come willingly on one condition…..we are allowed to stay together." Ketsueki stated unafraid at the leader of the rogue army. He nodded his head and smiled.

"That is easily arranged. Guards bind there hands….bind them tightly!" The army cheered as they were bound and gagged and dragged deep into the heart of the decaying forest.

Ketsuekis eyes narrowed and she glanced at Yusuke.

"Do not be afraid…demons feed off your fears." She managed to say through the bandana that was wrapped around her mouth. Yusuke nodded and gave her a half-hearted smile. Ketsueki chuckled and then her world went black as the back end of a blade made contact with her skull.


	37. Slaves

Caaro- I'm sure she enjoyed her punishment lol

Kurama Lover 9118- Everybody loves Hiei…lol it

"I…..I will go with you to the makai." Kurama and Kuwabaras jaw dropped at the statement. "If someone was strong enough to capture both of them you all will need my help…..we will in an hour…. And Hiei try to calm down a little bit….please?"

With the crack of a black whip, Yusuke and Ketsueki struggled as hard as they could to pull the gigantic caravan that they were being forced to pull.

"Hey this could be worse….this isn't that bad." Yusuke whispered attempting to keep there moral up.

"I don't want to hurt our friends…. I don't know if I could live with that." Ketsueki whispered back.

"All we have to do is get these stupid collars off and then we don't have to worry….no big deal."

Ketsueki said nothing but for the first time ever Yusuke saw true fear in her eyes….not for herself, but for her friends. After several minutes she spoke again.

"I think I would rather die then harm them Yusuke."

With another crack of the whip they haulted, and watched as a small band of demons stood in front of them.

"Give us everything you own and we wont kill you…" One of them hissed, and the man that imprisoned the two spirit detectives laughed, and stood beside Yusuke.

"Lets see how you fare against Yusuke Urameshi." He was set free, and his eyes went coal black. He killed the five weaker demons in only a few minutes time and came right back to where he was without hesitation.

"Well….that was fun." Yusuke grinned, and Ketsueki couldn't really help it, as a smile spread wide across her face.

"So you were conscious of what you were doing…..right?" Ketsueki seemed….happy at the thought?

"Ya…but I couldn't really control what I was doing." Ketsuekis smile faltered slightly but other then that she seemed almost happier. As the whip cracked above there heads, they pulled forward with strenuous effort and continued on, Ketsueki with a new determination. They stayed quiet for several minutes and focused on there task at hand, but finally Yusuke broke it.

"I don't….." He hesitated searching for the right word. " Wish to harm Keiko." He looked down defeated as Ketsueki turned her head to face his. She stayed silent for several minutes before answering.

"Ya know….when I was with my father…the thoughts that went through my head were in this order. Hiei, Mikomi, you, Kurama, Kuwabara, and then my pain and suffering…..I would of given my life just to see you all once more." Yusuke looked up at the blood demon, who now had tears gathering at the corners of her golden irisis.

"So I will ask you the one question I asked myself daily."

"….What?" Yusuke asked after a moment. A lone tear ran down her face and she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Would you die for her Yusuke? Would you die to keep her and our friends safe?"

Yusuke scanned her body expressions, face, and eyes, searching for some sign that she was somewhat kidding, he searched her eyes and face for along time, and after his intensive search he came up with only one conclusion…she was deadly serious.

Yusuke gulped and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Ya….ya I would."


	38. The Girl With Golden Eyes

Just 2 Dream Of You- That's OK and im glad I figured it out lol

Kurama Lover 9118- This is a tear-jerker…if it does make you cry let me know because then I accomplished my goal……the rest you will have to read and see.

The forest became a beautiful natural array of pastels in green, blue, grey, and brown as it blended together along with any wildlife besides trees, rocks, and water. Ketsueki and Yusuke sped along the forest floor, and up its canopy, with a lifeless looks in there eyes. They were nothing more then a lifeless zombie with the skills and abilities of a master assassin.

They crouched in a tree wordlessly and waited for there unsuspecting victims to emerge from the only standing building in the spirit realm. Within an hours time there teammates had emerged, Hiei leading the group.

"Hold onto yourself….your stronger then these collars!" Yusuke grunted trying to control himself. Ketsueki was silently shaking and tears streamed down her face in a futile attempt to control herself. She drew her blades and held them at her sides.

"I cant control it…I wont kill him!" It was at that moment that Yusuke realized what was about to happen….and it was at that moment that Yusuke found his voice.

"No Ketsueki! Don't do it!" But it was far too late one of her blades slammed into his collar, which cracked and fell uselessly to the ground, and the other dug deep into her stomach. She fell from the branch and landed in the grass which was now being stained red. Yusuke picked up her head, and the golden color swirled back. As quick as he could he snapped the collar off.

It thumped softly as it hit the ground, and Hiei skidded on his knees and snatched her from the detectives arms, cradling her protectively as if he could somehow magically save her.

"Shes needs a medical expert I cannot heal this Hiei….were lucky were already in Reikai c'mon."

"H-hiei….I…love…you…." Her body went limp as soon as the words escaped her lips, and Hiei darted away as fast as he could to get her to the hospital wing.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, Mikomi, and Koenma sat in the waiting room, waiting silently for any kind of news on one of there closest friends. The door to the nursing staff opened, and a female walked out, she looked sad, and many hearts dropped in the room.

"I have some good news and some bad news…..which was you like to hear first?" The nurse tried to be as sincere as possible. Yusuke spoke before anyone else.

"Lets here some good news."

"Well the good news is that her condition is stable, and her vitals are all Ok. The blade punctured her stomach, but our surgeons fixed it with absolutely no complications what-so-ever……but if her condition doesn't begin to improve she could slip into a coma, and either die or possibly never recover." The nurse went silent allowed the information to sink into the Spirit Detectives.

Every few seconds they would glance at each other as if they were speaking to each other without actually using words. Hiei stood up.

"I'm going to see her."

The nurse allowed the Forbidden One to pass and stood watching the others.

"If there is anything I can do, let me know…I give my deepest condolences." She bowed and exited the room allowing the detectives to speak among themselves.

Hiei walked in and gazed at the half dead blood demon and pulled up a chair, resting his head on her chest.

"You cant die…do you hear me onna? Those fools need you. Don't you dare quit on me onna….don't even think of it." Hiei was vaguely aware of the water running down his face. Hiei opened his mouth and did something he had never done before…he sang.

She speaks to me in PersianTells me that she loves meThe girl with golden eyesAnd though I hardly know herI let her in my veinsAnd trust her with my lifeI wish I had never kissed her'Cause I just can't resist herThe girl with golden eyesEvery time she whispers'Take me in your armsThe way you did last night.'Everything will be okayEverything will be alrightIf I can get away from herAnd save my worthless life.I wake up every morningJonesing for her loveThe girl with golden eyesI won't have to wait long'Til she buries me with roses'Cause she's always by my sideEverything will be okayEverything will be alrightIf I can get away from herAnd save my worthless life.Everything will be okayEverything will be alrightIf I can get away from herAnd save my worthless life.Everything will be okayEverything will be alrightIf I can get away from herAnd save my worthless life."


	39. Everything Will Be Alright

Kurama Lover 9118- This is the last one...you will have to tell me what you think...its kinda short, but I didnt really want it to be long so enjoy!

Minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, days turned to months, and finally the months turned to a year, and Ketsueki still had shown no signs of ever waking up from her coma-like state. Everyday like a loyal puppy Hiei would trudge to her side and lay beside her, the only exception was if they left for a mission.

And sometimes Mikomi would join him.

The others had given up hope that she would ever wake up, and even Koenma claimed that it would take a miracle to wake her up.

First Kuwabara had stopped coming, then Kurama, Yusuke held on a little longer, but then he too lost his faith in her, even Mikomi was skeptical….but not Hiei….he would show up every day and would not leave until they forced him to, once the hospital closed.

With a slight groan and taking several minutes just to sit up, Ketsueki was wide awake and half shielding her eyes from the bright morning sunlight. She gazed around the room, and felt her demonic energy begin to swirl and stir inside her, reheightening her senses and her muscle tones.

On wobbly legs she managed to stand with the walls help, and ripped the wires, IV's, and other things from her arms. The blood demon struggled to get dressed in her old attire and was nothing short of exhausted when she finished.

She the heard the rooms door open and her head turned to see who had entered.

Hiei stood wide-eyed as his gaze locked with golden eyes, his entire body shook slightly and with blinding speeds he had her wrapped up in his arms, and his head resting on her shoulder with fresh tear gems falling from his eyes.

"Your alive…" He whispered to her, nuzzling her neck with his nose. He felt her tears hitting his tank top, and her arms shakily wrap back around him. "I love you…." He whispered directly into her ear.

"I love you to…and of course im alive….what else would you expect?" She pulled back and kissed him right then and there, not really caring if someone walked in….one way or another they both knew everything would be alright.

_She speaks to me in Persian_

_Tells me that she loves me_

_The girl with golden eyes_

_And though I hardly know her_

_I let her in my veins_

_And trust her with my life_

_I wish I had never kissed her_

_'Cause I just can't resist her_

_The girl with golden eyes_

_Every time she whispers_

_Take me in your arms_

_The way you did last night._

_Everything will be okay_

_Everything will be alright_

_If I can get away from her_

_And save my worthless life._

_I wake up every morning_

_Jonesing for her love_

_The girl with golden eyes_

_I won't have to wait long_

_'Til she buries me with roses_

_'Cause she's always by my side_

_Everything will be okay_

_Everything will be alright_

_If I can get away from her_

_And save my worthless life._

_Everything will be okay_

_Everything will be alright_

_If I can get away from her_

_And save my worthless life._

_Everything will be okay_

_Everything will be alright_

_If I can get away from her_

_And save my worthless life."_


	40. Author's Note!

Authors Note!

For those that didn't know I did make a sequel and it's still in progress it called The Girl With Golden Eyes! Please enjoy it!


End file.
